An Unexpected Gift
by lunathevamp
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are going to a party, and well... unexpected things/pregnancy happen, and lets just say that Poseidon and Athena are not thrilled about it. At all. Who will spill the beans? A Percabeth story. T for Language & AU. Please read :D Apov
1. Please go with me

**Percy's point of ****view**

I stood in front of the mirror wearing only boxers. Tonight was the start of the seven day parties, and we were supposed to wear something formal. I jogged over to my closet and open to see if I had anything nearly formal, but all I got was shirts and pants. I quietly groaned when I realized I had forgotten something very important. My plan had been simple, find Annabeth and ask her to go to the party with me, but I had been a wimp and backed out of the deal with myself. I quickly threw on a pair of simple blue jeans and a black shirt. I put on some Adidas shoes and then ran out of my cabin. I didn't bother with the time, I knew Annabeth cabin always woke up around 4 o'clock and right now it was eight. I finally get to her cabin and quietly knock on the door, as I impatiently wait for an answer. I hear a sigh and the door opens with the most beautiful woman standing in her big black "I love wisdom" with the heart shaped like an owl, typical Athena. "Hey Perce" her cheeks turn to a slightly pink colour as she looks over my t-shirt. "What up Wise girl?" I smile and slowly lean across her. "Look Seaweed Brain, I really need to go." Anger flash across her face and disappears as quickly as it came, she is angry at me, but why? I study her face "Annabeth, what's wrong?" I cross my arms across my chest.

**Annabeth's point of view**

I just couldn't understand it, if he liked me and I surely liked him, then why hadn't he invited me to the party? I cross my arms as he leans toward me "I'm sorry for whatever I did to you, but would you please let me ask you something?" He whispers to me, his face is about 5 inches away, and I can feel his minty breath on my hair. I looked up "Fine what is it, Percy?" I bit my lip and try to make my heart have a normal pace. "Will you go to the party with me?" His mouth is crooked and his green eyes shine with lust and excitement.

**Author Note:**

Hey guys, what'cha think? So I know this chapter was kind of boring but the next will get fun :D

Please review and I'll see you in the next chapter

_-xoxo __Luna_


	2. Dance with me

**Annabeth's point of view**

I stood, slighty unsure of my self, and looked at Perce. He looked at me with the same crooked, idiotic smile on his lips as always. I had always loved the smile of his, but right now it was driving me crazy.

"Ehm.. Perce, this isn't meant to be an assault, but would you please move your ass out of my doorway, so I can close the door and get some proper clothes on?" I said it with a smile on my face, but the blush reappeared again as I was reminded that I still had some very short shorts on. He blushed as his eyes caught the line of my underwear. He coughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sure sure…Wise girl" he smiled and then turned around.

I watched him leave with deep fascination. His ass looked damn good in those jeans of his. He turned around, and in a moment I thought I had said that out loud. He still smiled "Hey Wise Girl?" "Yeah?" I said with a hidden undertone of surprise. "I'll pick you up at seven" he then really turned around and jogged down to his cabin by the lake.

I closed the door and turned around. I yelped out in surprise as I saw my mom standing in my room with her arms crossed and her eyes flaming with fury.

"Eh.. What up, mom?" I looked at my naked feet, and slightly hit myself as she probably had heard the whole conversation. "Annabeth Chase. That is not a tone I approve, and you know it very well." I looked up "Sorry mother, what would you like to talk to me about, since you don't pop around often". I heard her take a large amount of air in to calm herself "Annabeth, I will not allow you to go to that dance with that.. that **boy**," she looked at me sharply. "I'm sorry mother, but this really isn't your decision, I already said yes and he is my best friend" I crossed my arms and looked at her. "Annabeth, I know you can be very stubborn, but so can I. I will NOT allow you to go to that dance-thing!" She looked at me with that look of hers. "Mom **pleeease**!" I whined and went over to find some clothes to keep me from screaming and yelling at her. I heard her take a large amount of air in again, and then I knew that I had won this round. "Fine, but if he as much as touches you any inappropriate places, I will have his ass zapped to Mount Olympus" I nodded, and she was gone the next time I looked around.

**10.5 hours later**

I had clothes spread out on my bed and on the floor. I couldn't decide on what to wear. Should it be casual and just take a nice t shirt on, or should I go formal and wear the dress that Aphrodite had send to me as soon as my mom had left? I sighed and decided on the dress. I put a bra on and panties, then lifted the dress over my head, and my arms snaked through the holes for the arms. I adjusted the dress and went to the mirror to apply some make up. I had decided to keep it simple and put some mascara and lip gloss on. As for accessories I wore the small pearl earrings Percy had gotten me for Christmas. They were purple-ish and so was the dress. For footwear I wore some black high heels, but they were actually OK to walk and dance in.

I head a knock on the door and outside was Percy, looking totally hot in a white shirt with a purple tie on. The tie matched my dress, and I quickly realized that Aphrodite probably had given it to him, as she had given the dress for me.

"Hi" I said nervously, and quickly went out of the door.

"Hi" He said and grabbed my hand as he leant towards me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I, of course, blushed like a tomato and together we walked up towards the main room.

The main room was looking awesome and the colours were soft cream white and gold.

Percy, like the gentleman he was, gestured for us to go dance. I just nodded and thanked my rarely lucky star, that the room was dark, because I was blushed like an idiot.

We danced, and ate some very delicious food and drank some punch which was.. not bad, but not good either.

Chiron called for an announcement in the middle of _Seduces me_ by Celine Dion.

When he finally got everybody's attention, he said that the place was god proof, which meant, that whatever we did here, was staying here, unless we told someone else.

**Oh no my mom is going to have a major flip at me when I get back. **I quietly thought, but then I was silenced by the power of Percy's green eyes and everything felt right.

We kissed. Not just a peck on the lips but REALLY kissed. With tongue. Let's just say it was pretty flipping awesome, and I would gladly give up my entire collection of old classics by Mozart for a kiss like that again.

Percy looked at me and quietly suggested that I should follow him. I did and when we got there I looked confused at him "you have to drag me across the room, because you have to go the bathroom? Let me just ask you, when did you change gender?" I chuckle and looked into his eyes. He didn't say anything, he just went in and pulled me with him. I started to wonder how much alcohol there was in the punch, when he started to open his shirt.

_Let__'s just say the we did __**it**__._

**Authors Note:**

**First I would like to say I am AMAZED! In like 6 hours I have gotten 11 new readers! Please welcome:**

**Mlexar, SkylerPhoenix, Percabeth13, Elliecz, Kat101112, AlyssHrt123, Magicwriter24, MyChemicalRomanceRocks, Poseidon and Athena's Daughter, AnnabethJackson123, Sarah Zeus Grace.**

**I write because of you guys! I 3 U  
Sorry about the louse ending, but I was pointed out, that it's rated T, so, well… **

**Hope you still will keep on reading, and that you liked the chapter :D**

**Show me some love 3**


	3. Uhoh

**NOTE: I do not own Percy Jackson, I just own my plot and If you don't like it, don't read it ;)**** As you probably noticed Harry Potter has been added to the story. Don't worry, it's not going to make a huge change to the story, it has just been added to make some excitement. The main category is, of course, still Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**Athena's point of view**

Don't call me a stalker or I'll blast your sorry ass to smithereens.

I sat in Olympus, Zeus was talking about something unimportant, or it was probably really important to him, but I just couldn't concentrate on what he said. Beside me, Aphrodite had a grin that went from one ear to another and she was STARING at me like I was a crazy person or something like that. I put a hair behind my ear and just gave her a nod.

"Athena?" I heard Poseidon, before I saw him. You can always hear him in a 50 meter radius, because of his stupid flip flops. "What Poseidon?" I said out of my teeth, my hands were curled up in fist against my lap. "I lost Perseus thoughts." He looked at me with a kind of seriousness to his eyes. "WHAT?" I jumped out of my chair, and stood in front of him. "What do you mean with, you lost his thoughts!" I yelled, well if I had to say it myself, I sort of panicked. **That** boy shouldn't get any good idea's about my Annabeth, just watching them being friends turned my heart to ice (This would be were Poseidon would ask surprised if I did had one, and I would curse him in Ancient Greek).

To make it short, let's just say that I don't like Poseidon and I can't stand Perseus Jackson.

**Percy's point of view**

I woke up with a ringing in my head and looked around. I was in my cabin, clothes were spread out all over the floor and Annabeth was lying in my bed, all but one with the covers.

I smiled at her, and popped myself up on one elbow, and stared at Annabeth. Oh my gods she really was adorable when she slept. I slowly leant out of bed and went to take a shower.

When I got out, she was still asleep. Wasn't Athena's kids supposed to get up at 4:30 or something? I think there was something wrong with the alarm clock inside Wise Girl.

She snored quietly and whispered "Percy". It was almost inaudible, but I heard it as clearly as if she had shouted it.

I put some clothes on and went over to the bed on tip toes. I let my finger trace her cheekbones as I whispered "Hey Wise Girl, rise and shine". Her eyes fluttered like a butterfly's wings. Her eyes popped open and she looked at me with a smile "Good morning Percy". She got up in a sitting position and stretched her arms like a cat; she looked very much like one right now, with her messed up, sexy hair.

I leant in to kiss her on the lips, when my phone started ringing, or should I say singing, the little mermaid _Under the Sea_. Annabeth snickered cutely when she heard the song and raised an eyebrow. I just shrugged and pulled my phone out "Percy speaking" I said unthinkingly.

"Percy.. You better tell Annabeth to get to her cabin" Grover said

"Wait.. huh? How do you know..?" I looked at Annabeth, who was getting up in the hope of finding her clothes.

"No time to talk Perce, It's really important. It's Athena. She demands to speak with her IMMEDIATELY" Grover said, sounding kind of panicked. I understand him though. At most times Athena can be scary as shit.

"Fine fine, I'll tell her," I hung up and looked at her sadly.

"What?" Annabeth was looking in some of my drawers "I can't find my clothes, so I'm borrowing some of your sweats and a tshirt, 'kay?"

I nodded and looked around, she was right; her clothes were nowhere to be found. "It was Grover, by the way, he said that I should tell you, that Athena is awaiting in your cabin". She froze as soon as I said it. "I gotta go." She grabbed a pair of sweats and a tshirts, and quickly threw them on. I know it sounds stupid, but I got kind of turned on, when I looked at her with MY clothes on. It made me feel like she was MINE and suddenly I was feeling like a caveman.

She quickly kissed me on the cheek and ran out of my cabin. The happiness quickly disappeared as she did as well. There was something missing here, and I knew it was her.

**Annabeth's point of view**

I froze as he said that my mom was waiting. I threw some of Percy's old sweats on and a tshirt, and suddenly I felt at home. They smelled like him, which comforted me. I needed that, I mean, I had to face my mom now. I ran out of his cabin and over the fields. I stopped when I got to the door, pulled myself together, and opened it. What was inside, was almost as bad as any monsters I have ever faced. It was my mom, and if looks could kill, let's just say; I would probably be dead.

**Author's note****:**

**Hi guys :D I am ****so ****excited, so many of you have reviewed and put my story as your favourite plus put it on story alert!  
If I was a Guido I would totally be fist pumping on the Jersey Shore screaming "YES!" :D**

**Haha okay so let's welcome:**

**Misscullenmasen, Maglet, Athenarox, Coconut1559, Anime-lover10, Hannibalrider**

**To the crowd and thanks to the people who review and favourite my story! It means a lot to me :D**

**To Percabethis4ever;**

**This is my story. I write as I do, also I am from Denmark and it was 3 years since I lived in the U.S.A. So of course there will be something that is wrong.**

**I Love You Guys :D**

**Xoxoxo Luna**


	4. Announcement and running

_A/N: Hey Guys :D Long time, huh? I know.. I'm baaad ;( So I just want to tell you that if anybody doesn't like my story (and I mean really HATE it) then don't bother reviewing, because it's not very nice to get a "I hate your story, it sucks, bad grammar.. "etc. Also I'd like more reviews (who don't?) and please tell me what you think, and share your ideas! : D_

_Also if you want to listen to any music while reading this, I would recommend Boys Like Girls' Chemicals collide, I think it's a great song :D_

3rd Persons POV

A door was opened and closed, and outside stood a girl with blond hair, styled like a princess' curls (she would most likely slit your throat, if you said that to her).

The girl was named Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, who she was supposed to have a "chat" with, when she got to her cabin.

She brushed her sweatpants off, and took a deep breath. It looked like she was having a pep talk with herself as she walked away from the cabin she had just left. Her lips were moving, but no sound came out.

Annabeth felt like she was going to throw up. The nerves in her stomach weren't beautiful and light butterflies, but more like really giant snakes, like the basilisk in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. They were currently fighting over who would make her throw up first. Right now she was betting on the snake, which had replaced her heart's position, and made it went up in her throat.

She kept on walking with fast strides, and she was suddenly in front of her cabin.

It was like the giant owl on the roof was laughing at her, staring at her, with triumph painted in it's the eyes, as if it was saying, "So Annabeth, what are you going to do know? Are you prepared for Athena's wrath? Well, are you?"

She sighed again, but this time it was almost inaudible. Her hand reached for the doorknob, she turned it. The door opened with a loud squeaking noise.

She was sure as hell not prepared for the sight she was met with. A person stood inside the cabin, almost by the window. The person was turned at the window, as if he/she was glancing outside, so the back was the only thing, Annabeth could see. The person's face was reflected in the window's glass, and the face had an unblinkingly, but beautiful mask on. There was not even a hair out of place.

Annabeth made a small bow, just to be on the safe side.

"M-mother?" Annabeth tried with a scared voice. Sure, snakes and psychopathic killers she could handle, but she rather die, than have an akward and unnecessary episode filled with embarrassing questions, with her mother.

The person, who was her mother, turned around, but smiled at her.

"Hello Annabeth, my strong warrior." Her voice was weird baby-like, and it was freaking Annabeth out, her mother was NEVER like this.

"Ehm.. Mother are you all okay?" Her eyebrows were raised at the highest, she was no longer scared by her mother, but that was replaced with worry. Why was her mother like this?

"Of course, Annabeth, I have just missed you so much." The answer was so simple, but yet so confusing.

"What do you mean? I mean, I'm not complaining, but when we talked last time, you said to me that you were very busy knocking some sense in some politician."

Athena shook her head with a small smile, and went closer to Annabeth, who was leaning nervously against some bookshelves.

"Can't a mother visit her children when she misses them? Also I found some building you can help restore."

Annabeth smiled but looked at her mother with a shocked expression. "Seriously? That's.. WOW.. thanks mom!" Annabeth knew that her mom's cold façade melts every time she uses "mom" instead of mother. Her mom stared at Annabeth, but her expression hadn't changed.

"What is that you are wearing?" Athena asked after a quick pause. Annabeth looked down at herself, and gasped inwardly, she was still wearing a pair of Percy's sweatpants and his t-shirts!

"Ehm.. It's a pair of Thalia's sweatpants and t-shirt.." Annabeth tried quickly. Thank the Gods that she was a quick thinker; she just hoped that Athena doesn't know that Thalia doesn't wear that kind of clothes.

At first Athena looked at her daughter to see if she is lying, but when she couldn't see any guilt at her daughter's face, she just shrugged and smiled warmly at her. "Work fast, my Child" was the last thing she said, and with a wave with her hand, she disappeared with a _Poof_.

Annabeth let a breath she didn't know she was holding out, and begins a debate with herself about changing her clothes, she decides against it, what if the Gods were watching? Wouldn't it seem suspicious if she changed out of "Thalia's" clothes?

She opened the door with a SLAM, and suddenly the grass seemed more greener, and the water more blue. It was like the snakes had died in her stomach, and her heart had found the correct position once again.

She ran to Percy's cabin and his door got the same fate as her own. The cabin looked as it had 30 minutes ago, but the man in the bed looked more like a God than anything else. His brown, almost black hair was all over the place, and his green eyes sparkled with lust and love.

"Hey babe, so how did it go?" he said with a mixture of humor and worry, but immediately stops at the expression I a wearing. No one, not even Poseidon's son, calls me babe! He frowns at his mistake, but then gives me the cutest puppy-dog look, which makes my brain go fuzzy and blank. I ignore his question, but instead I throw myself at him once again.

Annabeth groaned when she woke, it felt as her entire body was on fire.

She moaned with pain, as she swung her legs over the bed a little too fast. She almost fell over, but was stopped by two muscular hands on her arms.

"So where are you sneaking off two?" Her favorite boy in the whole world, was sitting crossed-legged at the edge of the bed, his lips were pulled in a mischievously smile.

"Nowhere," she muttered under her breath, but he heard.

"So where exactly is no where?" He was still smiling, but looked more and more stupid by the second. Annabeth sighed and shook her head, as she wrenched herself free from his hands, and walked to the mirror to expect the birds nest, she called her hair. She groaned when she saw that it actually looked pretty close to one, and started brushing her hair with her fingers in a feeble effort to un-knot her hair.

Percy chuckled at her, but went to stand beside her, and plants a kiss on her cheek.

"What time is it?" she asked, mostly to herself, but Percy answered: "A quarter to one."

Annabeth was stunned. She really slept today, it was strange, she was usually an early riser.

"We have to meet at the big house at half past two," Percy continued, as he started helping her with brushing her hair. Annabeth blushed again, not because of anything really, but because she felt so blessed with having Percy in her life, he was a perfect boyfriend. Annabeth sighed again, and mentally crossed the idea out in her mind. Her Mother would NEVER let her date Percy, because to her, he was just like his father, an arrogant idiot who only thought about war and women, Annabeth thought secretly that she was confusing him with Lord Ares.

After a good 15 minutes, they were FINALLY presentable, and went to the big house for some lunch. They had discussed that it was probably best if they didn't talk about their.. Erh, "connection" earlier to any of their friends, or their parents, she added sorrowfully. It would really be so much easier if their parents weren't gods, or didn't hate each other at the very least.

Since there weren't anybody else present at the moment, the both sat at Poseidon's table.

Annabeth stomach growled hungrily, and she went to grab some food from the table up at the front. When they were done with picking out what to eat, they went over to the fireplace and muttered "to Athena," and "to Poseidon."

They weren't alone for long, and suddenly the whole house was filled. They parted dramatically, and Annabeth went to sit with her brothers and sisters. Damn rules.

At exactly one thirty, Chiron and Mr. D appeared by the door, and the whole hall went quiet.

"Greeting brats," was Mr.D's standard greeting, but this time he didn't say anything. Quiet whispers were exchanged at the tables.

"Good Afternoon, Kids" was presented instead, and a lot of faces were painted with confusion, what was up with the formality?

"I have great news to tell." Everything went quiet again, and everybody's eyes were on Chiron and Mr.D.

"I know you all were very excited for the other dances, but they had been cancelled." Before angry whispers could start again, he continued, "Instead, hosted by the Gods, there will be a giant party at Mount Olympus, and everybody is obligated to come and celebrate Zeus' 4000 years of great leadership."

Annabeth smiled a little, so that was why the formality, Mr.D was probably commanded to behave while the Gods watched their Kids reaction on the Hephaestus TV, no one (not even a God) wanted 11 other gods anger targeted at themselves.

Everybody started clapping, the tension were replaced with a happy murmur of hundreds of Demigods.

Percy shot a smile at Annabeth and mouthed "If we have to go as couple, will you go with me?"

Annabeth giggled a very un-Annabeth giggle, and shook her head. Percy faked a hurt look, but went with the puppy dog-eyes again. Annabeth mouthed "Of course Seaweed brain, who else would I go with? Nico?" she shuddered dramatically, and Percy fell almost off his bench with laughter.

"Peter Johnson, is there something you would like to share with the rest of us?" Mr.D's asked, and Percy almost rolled his eyes, the whole –I-won't-say-your-correct-name-even-if-my-life-depended-on-it-thing was really growing old.

"No, Mr.D, I was just laughing at a funny jo.." he was met by a stern look from Chiron, you don't talk back to a God, no matter what.

"Hrhmf." A clearly annoyed Mr.D muttered angrily, and dismissed them all.

Percy quickly found Annabeth, and carelessly threw a arm across her shoulders.

"So, are you excited for the big let's-all-honor-Zeus party?" He said and thundered boomed in the cloud free sky.

"Be careful, Perce, you never know who are listening," Annabeth said, shooting a glance at the sky. Percy just shrugged; Annabeth rolled her eyes and made a mental note to hit him extra hard, next time he did something stupid.

Percy grinned sheepishly at her, and before she could ask him what his problem was, he grabbed her hand, ran down to the lake and threw them headfirst in the water. Annabeth didn't get to prepare herself for the water, and got a huge amount of water in her mouth. She swam to the surface, and threw herself at the muddy, but fast ground and started coughing hysterically.

Percy sensed her presence leaving the water, and broke to the surface. "Wise Girl? Wise Girl!" he then saw the edge of her near shore, and relief overwhelmed him, sure enough, she could handle herself, but he was still a little over protective over her, since their whole Kronos-adventure.

He kicked furiously in the water, and got to her side in mere seconds.

"Seriously Perseus, sometimes I think you manage to shut down your brain!" she managed to get out between her coughing fits. Percy looked at her worried and slapped her on the back, "I'm so so so sorry Wisegirl!" she finally stopped coughing, and remembered her mental note, a small smile appeared on her full lips as she slapped him at the back of his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" he looked at her, and rubbed his head.

"That was for acting like an idiot, I made a mental note a couple of seconds ago and.." but she was stopped as a hand covered her mouth. "Jeez Wise Girl! I was kidding, I didn't think you actually planned on telling me, and to be honest, it didn't really hurt." He grinned at her, and that just made Annabeth more annoyed. "I'll give you hurt!" She took a step closer to him, but he turned around and began running as he laughed, with a furious Annabeth behind him. "You would have to get me first!" he called out, and looked behind him, he shouldn't have done that, he ran full-on into a tree, which lucky for him wasn't a Tree-nymph.

It was now Annabeth turn to laugh, and tears of laughter rolled down her cheeks, the whole sight was just so funny.

"Ow." Percy muttered as he rubbed his forehead, and shot a fake-hurt look at her, "you're not even concerned, are you?"

Annabeth, who had decided to play along, shook her head and told him boldly: "Nah, I think I much rather Nico, actually I'll go find him right now." She started laughing again at his expression, and Percy's expression went from hurt to a kind of sheepish look. "You're not serious are you?" he asked again, but Annabeth nodded "I'm dead serious," but went loyally to inspect his head. "I'm sorry to say it, but I have some bad news." Percy looked nervously up, and Annabeth continued "I didn't think it was possible, but your IQ went from bad to worse, because of the head-first hug you did with the tree." She laughed and half-jumped half-ran away from a blow, Percy got up and ran after her while yelling "I give you a bad IQ!"

They had no idea that they were being watched..

_A/N: DUN DUN DUN! __What will happen next? Check out at next Sunday, which is my new goal, update every Sunday, so please give me some reviews and ideas to work with! ;D I also started writing a new story called: Are You My Guardian Angel?, check it out please! (it's on my profile :D)_

_P.S. This story is after TLO, which means Percy is 17 while Annabeth is 16 (17 in a couple of weeks)._

_P.P.S I haven't updated in forever, because my computer's screen was kind of fucked up for a while, and it had to be shipped to Germany to be checked! So sorry ):_

_Xoxo Luna_


	5. Quarrels Again?

_A/N: Wahh! I got like 30 reviews in total! I know that some people doesn't think of that is much, but to me it is like liquid love stuffed in my computer to read *love*, so I just wanted to tell you all, that every review is like getting a giant hug from my computer… You guys make me feel loved *:D* Soo, after the embarrassing love letter, I just want to answer the reviews I got for Chapter 4:_

Uhh. Uhh. BOB : I think that was about the shortest story I have ever read.

A: Well, I'm not exactly done yet? Plus I did make the chapter (much) longer than the others :P

Percabeth lover 28: Cool chap! Nice job! Please update a.s.a.p

A: Aww.. Thanks :D *hugs*

JJJ: Wow, I usually hate fanfiction, but this was actually good! Keep going.

A: Thank you, I was actually quite disappointed with the chapter, it didn't really turn out the way I wanted..

Keeganloves Annabeth: that was the best s storie ever! email me at when youre feeling like it. i can make all my buddies read it, as i am friends every one in the school!

A: Aawwww… thanks :D I'm really glad you liked it *blushing*

Master of Light-White lightist: awesomness keep going please

A: Your wish, my command :}

Alyssyndra poseidon's daughter: wow! i loved the chapter! it was SOOOO funny!

A: Thank you, it really makes my day! *blushing*

keegan fall: your stories the best, pleas email me at

A: Are you the same as Keeganloves Annabeth? No worries, I'll think about it ;D

I recommend listening to: Avril Lavigne's complicated for the Gods/Goddesses part, and Rihanna's We Ride for the Percy/Annabeth one.

_And with that said, ENJOY!_

**Third Persons POV –Mount Olympus**

It was a cloudy and unusual cold on Mount Olympus, considering it was in the start of August. All the Gods were doing his/hers personal things, when suddenly they disappeared with a cloud of smoke, and reappeared in the Throne Room, each God had a confused facial expression, and looked at Hermes and Apollo to see if this was another of their childish and unnecessary pranks.

"Hey! HEY! Don't look at us like that, this isn't our work!" They both exclaimed at the same time, and held their hands up as if they were surrendering.

"Well, it was a stupid prank, so naturally it wouldn't take much brain to connect the dots." Athena said, sounding as sure as herself as always.

When they couldn't blame Apollo or Hermes, they all looked expectantly at Zeus.

"Zeus, was this your work?" Athena asked when nobody else did. Of course it was her, she was after all, she was Zeus' favorite daughter, and she was the most unlikely to be snapped at and/or punished.  
"When you put it like that, then yes, it was my work." Zeus looked at each God, as if he was daring them to come with a smart comeback, but nobody said anything, so Zeus continued.

"I have brought You here to help me state a new law." Murmurs between the other Gods started

"A new law?" "Again? There must not be anything else we could make any laws about?" "What would it be? Let's-all-give-Zeus-presents-day?" were whispered, over and over again, but were stopped when a fist connected with a throne  
"SILENCE!" Zeus' voice boomed in the room, and every God looked a little scared. Only Hera sat back, and quietly hoped that a God would be punished.

"This law, is to protect ourselves for any future –erh, misunderstandings, that there must be between us and our children."

All the Gods looked at Zeus with disbelief,that was, until Poseidon rose from his chair and spoke loudly:

"And what exactly would that be? We can't even see talk to them, much less see them now." Nobody had noticed that Athena had started examing her robes, as if they were the newest book in the series "How to kill your future-son-in-law, without your children noticing," a look of guilt crossed the wisdom Goddess, but was quickly hid with a perfect mask.

"Think about if they had kids, the power they would have! If they turned evil, they could destroy us! They could destroy Mount Olympus!"

Now it Zeus was interrupted by several snorts. They all knew the truth behind his words. Zeus was scared, scared that somebody would replace him as King of the Gods, and he had as much trust in his siblings, as he had in Percy Jackson, which was sadly, around zero percent.

Now it was Aphrodite's turn to interrupt, she was after all, the goddess of love and lust.

"But Zeus, if our kids aren't allowed to love, why will we? We are after everything, the reason they are here." She eyed both Ares, Hephaestus and Poseidon. Sure, Poseidon was a no-go, but he was kind of cute, with the sea green eyes, and a _very_ nice stomach.

"Zeus think about it, we are the Gods, which means that we have the power, and our children will have a bit of that. The bit would be about 1 out of 100, so if two of our children should…_ love, _then the kid would have a bit that would be 2 out of 100, so I really think this is an unnecessary law, because there is NO WAY that the child could overthrow 12.. 11 Gods!" Athena stopped and took a deep breath, while she was doing that, the Gods eyed Zeus, Athena was the Goddess of wisdom.

Zeus didn't say anything, but he certainly looked quite uncomfortable, sitting there in his grand throne.

"Brothers, sisters, please be quiet. I know you see no reason in making this law happen, but much worse things can happen. What if their children go bad? Or if any of our children go bad? What will we do?"

All the Goddesses looked furiously at Zeus.

"How DARE you speak of our children like that? Do you really believe that Annabeth would go bad? That your Thalia would? Try something new Zeus, this thing is getting quite old." Athena was the one who spoke the words, while some of the Gods were gaping at her, and the others were nodding in agreement.

Zeus shifted in his seat again, and held his Thunderbolt a little tighter in his hand. He then coughed, making everyone go silent, and turn their attention to him.

"It HAS happened before! We almost faded away in the second War! And one of our children _has_ gone bad!"

As he said the last thing, Hermes got up of his throne furiously, and would have punched Zeus , if it wasn't for Apollo and Poseidon, who were pushing him down.

"Brother, that was out of line!" Poseidon's voice echoed in the room, and Zeus stared at him as if he was mocking him into a fight.

"I am just stating the facts, _Brother_." Zeus calmly exclaimed, and leaned back in his throne.

"You are not getting anywhere with '_stating facts_', dear Zeus." Zeus looked up, to see that it was Hera, who had talked. While the other Gods didn't necessarily like Hera, they were glad that she could control Zeus' temper to a point.

Zeus mumbled something under his breath, but then nodded to Hermes as if it was an apology- it was probably the closest thing to an apology you could get from him. He then straightened in his throne and spoke once more.

"This is not the point, we have to have a form of securing, what is rightfully ours, which means, we have to protect Olympus, like Mother protected us." The Gods and Goddesses looked shamefully down at the mention of their Mother, or at least, Demeter and Poseidon did, since Hestia and Hades weren't there, and Zeus and Hera didn't often show their emotions/opinions to the others.

Everybody looked at each other, like they were debating with themselves about the rule. Then something happened. Dionysus and Hera slowly raised their hands, and as they did that, they looked suspiciously and surprised at each other, but nonetheless kept their hands raised.

As that exchange took place, Ares and Hephaestus raised their hands, and the other Gods slowly, but steady followed their example. The only ones who didn't were Poseidon, Athena and Aphrodite.

Aphrodite looked quite mortified at the thoughts of no small grand children, or her little "plan" with Percy and Annabeth would be broken and dismissed.

Athena had a mask of calm, but her thoughts generally screamed "NO!". Sure, she didn't want ANY of her children with any of the other Gods', but still, the thought of no love because of them, would forever be on her conscious. She felt bad enough, that she couldn't visit her children when she liked. "And Annabeth would be heartbroken" the voice of reason whispered in her head. She nodded inwardly, whether she liked it or not, Annabeth loved Perseus Jackson, and she would therefore, be heartbroken indeed.

Poseidon on the other hand, was a completely different story. He knew how broken Percy would be, because even though he didn't want him to have kids yet, he knew that Percy would like to have them one day, and the only woman, Poseidon could think of/knew of, that he would want to have them with, was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, ugh. Poseidon shook inwardly at the thought of one of his children being together with a mini-Athena, one was bad enough as it was.

Zeus looked quite satisfied at the outcome, and was currently having a mental victory dance. Both at the thought of no one could EVER threaten his authority, but also that he had enough power to completely change most of the Gods and Goddesses' opinions.

"Well then, it has been decided, Poseidon, Athena and Aphrodite, I am sorry, but the rule will be working from Midnight tonight." Aphrodite gave a small strangled cry, and Ares went to comfort his lover, while Hephaestus gritted his teeth at the exchange of the two.

"You are dismissed." Athena got up as soon as the words were spoken and started went over to the door which slammed open, and closed when she went through.

Artemis looked shamefully down. She knew she was one of the reasons Athena was angry, and she hated herself for it. She knew that there was no way that Athena would ever agree on such a law, a law that would make one of her children so heartbroken, and it would be because of them. She then got up and soon she was too out of the door, and reached to Athena's private study soon.

Athena had placed herself in a large, soft chair that had a view over Olympus. Her head was in her hands, and her shoulder shook slightly with guilt and sobs, she knew the pain her favorite daughter would be in, and it was all her fault.

She didn't even register the door had opened, and shot up when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Thena, I'm so sorry, really." Artemis' bottom lip trembled slightly, which made Athena raise her eyebrows a little, it was VERY unusual that Artemis cried, actually, when she thought about it, she hadn't ever seen her cry before.

Athena got up and wrapped her arms around Artemis in a sisterly hug.

"I.. I just can't bear the fact that I actually agreed in a factor of Annabeth's future misery." Athena looked down again as a tear slipped down her cheek, she whipped it away furiously, she never cried.

"But Thena, you didn't agree on anything! If anything, I am a traitor to our friendsh.." but Artemis didn't get to finish, as she was silenced with one of Athena's famous looks.

"No. I will not hear this! Never mind that you raised your hand, it wouldn't have made a difference." Her shoulders started shaking again, and Artemis wrapped her arms around them.

" This was the kind of relationship they should have with more of the Gods, instead they had constant quarrels over stupid things." They had to stay strong, and close, and she would be damned if it didn't happen soon, Artemis thought to herself, as she gently rocked a slightly trembling Athena.

"Come on, Zeus is probably having a feast on the outcome of the vote, and I want some food before I chew off your arm." She chuckled as she grabbed Athena by the shoulders, and almost dragged her towards the feast room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Camp Half Blood 

Annabeth groaned as she woke up. Her head pounded as if she had collided with a bulldozer head first. She rubbed her temples with two fingers, as she got up. She was annoyed at Percy, no pissed was more like it. Ever since the little "happy incident" had happened a week ago, Percy had been avoiding her like his life depended on it. Sure, Annabeth wasn't exactly fun to be around when she had a migraine as bad as this, but still, he was supposed to be her boyfriend, stand with her in thick and thin. But Noooo, when she was a little bit touchy he disappeared in blue air, and never reappeared.

She groaned again as she got up, and very slowly opened her drawer, only to find that all her jeans and t-shirts had been replaced with girly dresses and sandals. She gritted her teeth as she took the most "non-girly" dress of them all, a plain white one, which covered one of her shoulders. She sighed, and went to the bathroom to change. When she looked in the reflection she let out a silent scream, she looked absolutely hideous! Her normally curly hair looked as a crow had made a nest of it, and her skin was sickly white, even though it was mid-August.

She found a brush in a drawer, and after good five minutes, her hair started to look almost normally, that was, if you looked away from the frizzy-ness of it.

When the job was done, she went outside, and blinked a few times in the strong morning sun.

As she still had a killer migraine, she went towards the big house to see if there was any of Apollo's around. She quickly spotted one, a girl around 15 with brown hair and a friendly smile. Annabeth sighed in relief as the girl helped her with the migraine.

"Hi I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and you are?" she asked politely after she had expressed her thanks.

"Katelyn, Katelyn Cross, just got here a month ago, and I'm obviously a kid of Apollo." She smiled, and waved goodbye as she walked towards the cabin.

Annabeth, a lot happier, walked into the big house, and spotted Percy sitting at his usual spot, smiled a dazzling smile at her, and gestured for her to sit with him.

Annabeth, who was also known for her temper, snorted and went to sit at her own table, and was ignoring the hurt looks that Percy was sending her. Oh, today was going to get a hell lot more interesting..

**A/N: So this was the fifth chapter. I don't know if I am fully satisfied with it, but I want one up, and I like the Gods part… sooo…. Just want to point out, that I'm writing without a beta, so there will probably be mistakes.**

**For the Athena/Artemis part, I know things may have been a little OOC, no need to comment on that, but I wanted to show that the both of them actually can express their emotions, and how close they are (at least that is what they are in my head :D)**

**As always, give me your opinion!**

**Love, Luna :D**


	6. The memorial and the letter

Annabeth got more and more cranky as the weeks went on. First of all her headaches and migraines got worse and she had them more often now, and her clothes were STILL dresses, skirts and very girly t-shirts. Everytime she tried to remove them, or replace the dresses with shorts, jeans, or her favorite orange "Camp Halfblood" tshirt, she saw that they had "magically" transformed themselves into dresses the next time she looked. She suspected the Hermes Cabin, or maybe Aphrodites cabin, because the whole cabin was ever so eager to make her appearance "a little more appropriate." Jeez, they sounded just like their Mother, Lady Aphrodite.

She usually stayed at Percy's cabin, but since she was still mad at him, she had to sleep on her own. Even though she had her sisters and brother, which was more than you could say for Percy she thought sadly, she still enjoyed sleeping in Percy's cabin more.

When she woke a week after the start of "The wardrobe from hell", she had gotten used to wearing dresses, but she still preferred an old pair of shorts with a basic t-shirt any time.

She sighed depressively as she got up; she knew what this day was. Today was the first year after Kronos' fall, and the day her friends had died. Two of them were Silena and Luke. Oh how she missed them, camp really wasn't the same without Silena's constant bickering with the Stroll brothers about their appearance, or Luke's warmth and an always friendly smile.

This was how she preferred to remember them, at their best and happiest time of their life, the time before Silena turned to a spy and Luke turned into a pawn of Kronos' evil game.

She also knew that they would have a feast today, in the honor of remembering the poor people who last their life to Kronos' army.

She opened her dresser and found one of the dresses Silena had lent her a long time ago, yes she would have liked that. She quickly put it on and brushed her hair back in a loose bun, and put some white pearl earrings on that she had gotten from Percy at Christmas. He had proudly said that he had found them in the Caribbean Ocean, but Annabeth knew the truth, he had asked his dad to find him some, but that didn't bother her, she just thought it was sweet.

She opened the door to her cabin, and almost collided with Percy.

"Ouch! Please, for the love of the Gods, watch where you open your door next time." Percy exclaimed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well, excuse me, for not knowing when a brain full of kelp, will come by my cabin!" She spat back, and crossed her arms.

"What is with you these days? I am sorry for whatever I might have done to make you like this, but please turn back to the Wise Girl I know and love." He said the last thing with puppydog eyes, and I couldn't help but to wrap my arms around him in a hug.

"Well isn't this nice, the camp's favorite lovebirds are together again, yada yada yada." A too familiar voice said, and with an inwardly groan, Annabeth turned around.

"Hey Clarisse, what is that on your chin?" Percy shot back before Annabeth could answer.

"What's on my chin, Punk?" Clarisse grunted back, but her right hand went up to her chin(s) as she said it.

"Nononono… the other chin!" Annabeth said very seriously, but she had to use all of her self-control to not laugh.

"Why you little!.." Clarisse started, but was stopped when water went into her mouth.

"Oopsie." Percy said while grinning. Clarisse hissed, but got up and walked to her cabin while muttering curses in both English and Greek.

"So what do you want to do today, ma'lady" Percy said while holding a hand out for Annabeth.

Annabeth did a very un-Annabeth thing, she sniffed and then burst out crying.

"Annabeth? Wisegirl? Are you okay?" A panicked Percy half-said half-shouted, but Annabeth didn't really sense that, she was too overwhelmed by her feelings.

"I-I am.. sorry Perce, it's just so sad, you-know? Silena and.. Luke.." Saying the name brought on some more tears, but this time Percy was prepared. He quietly gave her a tissue. She gave him a watery smile, and dabbed her eyes.

"Luke.. they were so young, and then they just _died_." She bit her bottom lip to stop the sob from escaping her lips.

Percy nodded, while he patted her hair. It seemed as he was lost in thought, when he really just didn't know what to say. He still found it uncomfortable to talk about Luke, a boy Annabeth had been slightly obsessed with in her earlier years. Still, he debated; Luke was his friend- the first who was really friendly when he got to camp, not even Annabeth had been really nice, she had been obsessed with Luke and going on a quest. They sat down on the ground and looked at each other.

"Yeah.. it is horrible, but I'm sure that Silena, and uh.. Luke wouldn't have wanted you to be sad, and try to live a happy life with your extremely handsome boyfrie.. **OU**___**CH**_!" Pery grabbed his arm in mock-pain when Annabeth hit him.

"What I was only speaking the tru.. **OU**___**CH**____! Dammit woman, stop hitting me!" He growled playfully and began ti_ckling Annabeth.

"Stop! Hahaha! Stop please! **PER**___**C**_**Y JA**___**CKSON! STOP IT! OR I'LL SWEAR TO THE GODS, YOU WILL GET A PAINFUL SLOW DEATH!**_" She managed to spit out between the heaps of laughter.

Percy looked at her with an amused smile. "When did you become so snappy? And just how will I die?" He looked at her, but she dismissed him, and got up from the ground.

"Wanna come down to the Arena and train?" Percy called after her, it seemed at first, as if she hadn't heard it, but then she turned around and nodded very slowly. He smiled at her, got up too and together they went to the Arena.

They went there together, but they didn't chat as usual or even bicker, it was just deadly quiet.

"Tell me something Annie.." Percy said, looking at her.

"Yeah, Perce?" Annabeth answered, but shuddered at her given nickname.

"What do you think you're doing in 10 years?"

Annabeth looked at him curiously, but she was also shocked. It was very unusual for Demigods to discuss the future, since some Demigods died and there was no guarantee that it wasn't you. "Well, as you know, I wanna be an architect, so I'm hoping I am that, and I hope that I'll have kids at that time.. Maybe two girls, Phoebe and ___Chloé_ .." Annabeth said the last part with a small smile. Percy cracked a half smile, but nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess I would want that too.. I just hope that you would want them with me." The last part was said really quiet, but Annabeth had heard it anyway.

"Of course I don't want them with you, actually I think I would want to have them with Nico.." She said half jokingly, but Percy stopped and looked at her while saying; "I think I am going to have a little talk with Nico.."

"Percy, what a stupid question! Of course I would want them with you, but right now I would rather have all my focus on my career, so I think the thought will have to wait before coming true," she added the last part when she saw a ghost of a smile in his eyes.

"Aww come on, Wisegirl, You obviously should know that I don't want to be a dad anytime soon!"

"Yeah, I know," and with that said she took his hand and together they went into the Arena to train.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx In the arena Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy stood with a little group of smaller kids and tried to teach them how to fight with a sword.

"No, you have to hit them when they aren't looking.. " He sighed inwardly, he had already told them this a few times before, but then again, when you first try to fight with a sword, you really don't know anything.

"Yes?" He said when a girl around 11 raised her hand.  
"Is it true that you and Annabeth Chase are dating?" There was something mischievously about the little girl.

"Ehmm…" Percy had not expected the question, he could see Annabeth laughing in the corner of his eyes.

"Yes, yes that is true, now are there any questions" a whole round of hands shot up in the air, "that are related to sword fighting?" the hands went down again.

"Now I want you to practice what we just learned two and two, and if you have any trouble come to me, alright?" The kids nodded, and Percy shot them a smile. He went over to Annabeth and sat down next to her.

"Are they giving you a hard time?" she asked with a small smile, she was still amused about his reaction to the question.

Chiron's horn suddenly sounded from near the bonfire, and both Annabeth and Percy knew what this meant; the memorial was about to begin.

"Okay guys, you heard the horn, pack your stuff together and go up to bonfire and wait for Chiron or Mr.D." The kids nodded and chatted excitingly as they went towards their pointed destination.

"They don't really know what is going to happen, do they?" Annabeth asked sadly, and Percy answered with a sad "No."

They went hand in hand down to the bonfire, and when they got there, they were greeted with crying girls from most of the cabins and guys trying to comfort them, while having a hard time holding it together themselves.

"Demigods, we are together today to honor the memory of the demigods who suffered a too young death." (**A/N: Hey sorry, just really quickly, I can't find my copy of TLO, so I really have no idea if anybody else dies apart from Silena and Luke, and it quite some time since I have read it, so bear with me) **

It was one of the most beautiful things Annabeth had ever seen. A tree was planted behind the bonfire, and at each branch a God or Goddess' symbol was engraved in something that looked like gold in the mild afternoon sun.  
"Wow.." Percy mumbled beside her, and she couldn't help but agree, it really was something special.

"We would like the cabin of Lady Aphrodite and the cabin of Lord Hermes to grieve if they would like to, and they rest of you are to let them grieve in peace." Chiron's words were final, no doubt about that. Annabeth rubbed a tear from her eye, and looked away as she did it.

"Can we go now?" The words may have been harsh coming from any other person, but Percy knew that she didn't like being vulnerable.

"Yes, we can go and get something to eat if you want to."

"Yeah, I would like that."

Percy and Annabeth both went to the big house, and got some food. Annabeth went up to the fire and scrapped some meat and grapes down in the fire, as she did this, she thought: "Athena, Aphrodite and Hermes." She would like to think it would help them from getting too depressed by this whole memorial thing. When she was done with that, she sat down at Percy's table and waited for Percy to be done with his offering. When he sat down, she smiled a little and popped a grape in her mouth. They chewed their food in silence, the room bubbled happily with excitement chattering, but they didn't feel the need to talk to each other, they had after all known each other for almost 6 years.

After they were done eating, they went towards the exit when Annabeth stopped and looked at Percy.  
"Hey Perce, I'm feeling kind of tired, so should we call it a night?" Percy stood like a frozen statue, she never turned in early, unless of course there were Catching the flag the next day.

"Sure, I'll just wake you at around 8'30?" Percy said and planted a kiss on her delicate lips.

"Yeah as if that would ever happen, I wake up much earlier than you and your sleeping standards." With that said they shared a short, but passionate kiss and parted towards their cabins.

When Annabeth got to her cabin, she yawned and rubbed her eyes before entering. Her brother and sisters were not to be seen, but then again, their cabin was actually quite huge, with both a library, an architect corner for Annabeth, and lots of study-inspired things. Annabeth went to her dresser and found an old shirt of Percy's, who funny enough still was in her dresser from hell, she seriously blamed the Aphrodite Cabin, they had always paired her and Percy together. She pulled her dress over her head, and got the tshirt on instead. She smiled happily to herself as the familiar smell hit her.

She noticed a little gold letter lying on her bed. "Who is this from?" she mused, but as she turned it around the confusion disappeared. The letter was covered with extremely girly and pink hearts, and she could swear that she saw "A+P" in every single one of them, it was so typical of Lady Aphrodite. She stopped herself from getting sleepier, and concentrated on reading the letter.

**Dear Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena,**

**At August Twelfth you will be accompanied with Lady Aphrodite for dress fitting for the Anniversary of Zeus. **

**You shall be ready at 8 o'clock, and you shall wait for the arrival at the border of Camp Half-Blood.**

**Be sure to be on time, and I hope that you are excited.**

_**With love, Lady Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Pleasure.**_

Oh, how could she forget? Tomorrow was let's-all-hail-Zeus-day.

Annabeth snorted lightly. She thought it was ridiculous that the Gods referred themselves as a third person, and whom with any self-respect, would be excited to be a real life Barbie doll, for more than four hours.

She put the letter on her nightstand, and turned of the light. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day indeed.

**A/N: So there, DONE! I have been sick with fever and such, so I thought I would use it in my favor to finish a chapter or two! Even though it is more of a filler chapter, I promise next one will be better!  
Also to the Aphrodite part, I imagine her as a very girly teenage girl, very overenthusiastic about playing "dress up" with other people.**

**I am not going to update before I get 7 reviews. There, I have officially turned to a review whore, but then again, reviews makes me happy :3**

**Xoxo Luna the Vamp**


	7. A date with Mrs Perfect

**NOTE: I am searching**** for a beta, since I know my writing isn't perfect, so if anybody is interested, please PM me :D This chapter is dedicated to: I love my knight in red!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just my writing :3**

Annabeth groaned as her mental alarm clock went off. Ugh, was it already time for her personal hell of a day? She grumpily thought as she swung her legs over the side of her bed and ruffled through her hair. She knew that it was almost seven, seeing as most of her family was up and doing something, that would actually be useful for someone else.

Annabeth, who had finally got as far awake to walk on her legs, she approached the mirror installed above her dresser, and she expressed her displeasure when she saw the person staring back from the mirror.

She was smart enough to know it was her, but the person in front of her had large dark circles underneath of her eyes, and even a few marks under her lips, produced by Percy from sucking too much on them under one of their "fights". She sighed again, she knew from experience that the Goddess of Love didn't let anything go under the category "perfect". To add to the absolute disaster, her hair looked like one of her Mother's owls had made a nest in it, and while she didn't are, she was sure that Aphrodite wouldn't exactly congratulate her on making matters worse.

She stripped out of her shirt and shorts, and found some decent shorts (who could actually be called shorts, and not unnecessary use of denim, which most of the Aphrodite girls wore.) and a basic grey shirt that complimented her eyes (or so she had been told, she was not the kind of person who would stare at her reflection all day long *Aphrodite cough*.)

With almost a hour to go, she went to the big house for breakfast, making sure to stomp the whole way and scare a group of ten year olds.

Picking some fruit and pieces of bread, she went to the fire and scrubbed about two-third of the plate's content into the fire, while silently mouthing a plea to her Mother of where she asked for extra sanity and patience, she hoped dearly her Mother would grant it.

When she looked at the clock on the wall, a gift from Hephaestus, she wolfed her food down as she stood, because she was very nearly late, it was 7:55 A.M.

As she hurried out of the house and into the woods she met nearly ten satyrs, who all greeted her with a "Good Morning." She finally got the border with time to spare.

Before she could catch her breath, a light gold-glittering shimmer appeared out of nowhere, and out stood a tall, slightly tanned blond woman, also known as Aphrodite.

"Well, you certainly are on time, Annabeth, now tell me aren't you excited?" Aphrodite asked, with enthusiasm written all over her face. Annabeth did the natural thing, she started to bow and say "Lady Aphrodite," but Aphrodite waved the gesture away.

"Nonono, Annabeth, honey, we are here on a mission as friends, so no need for the formalities." With that said, she grabbed Annabeth's arm, and with a twirl they were gone, and they appeared in a VERY pink and VERY girly room, anybody with just a little self-respect would never willingly live in this room, aside from Lady Aphrodite of course .

"Excuse me, Lad.. I mean, Aphrodite, what just happened?" It was weird to be the one asking questions, a thing Annabeth never did, but she had absolutely no idea what just had happened.

"Oh, that's easy, we teleported, you of all people should know that." She gave her a smile, her mouth was filled with pearly-white, straight teeth who managed to show, even when she didn't smile. She continued;

"All Gods and Goddesses can teleport, and when one does a little thing that reminds of the Goddess/God will be left behind, like mine for instance, is a red rose." She said the last thing strutting her chin in the air, displaying that she was VERY proud of that indeed.

"Eh.. Okay," Annabeth said politely, and stood a little unsure in the incredible hideous room, how could _anyone,_ beside the Love Goddess of course, stand to be in here for more than minutes, before running screaming out of the room yelling that they are blind? Annabeth mused to herself.

"Okay, we better get started; we have a long, _exciting_ day in front of us!" The love Goddess exclaimed as she clapped her hands together, and gestured to Annabeth to take place in front of the ridiculous wide, which she did in a trance. The makeup table, which was filled with so many type of products, it was a miracle that she could see herself in the mirror.

"Okay listen Annabeth, firstly I am going to prep your face, then I am going to decide which shade of foundation you would fit, and then I have to try a new device Hephaestus, on my order of course, which makes the whole operation almost painless, then I'm.." She (Annabeth) knew it was rude, but the whole talk was just so boring, the only thing she really listened to was the "almost painless," part. That had honestly scared her. A sweet aroma filled the room, and when a buzzing started, she felt herself getting ever so drowsy.

No more than 30 seconds had drifted by, when she somebody shook her out of her trance by disturbingly familiar hands.

"Annabeth! Wake up! We almost forgot the fun part, we have to bathe you first, and then wax _everything_." She blinked and Aphrodite was smiling like a madman- woman, had she just said we and bathe in the same sentence? What was she, five? The waxing part scared her too.

Aphrodite nearly dragged her out into the oversize master bathroom and started to remove the sandals when she became rigid.

"Annabeth come on! Time is beauty, and quite frankly I have seen a woman's body, since I am one!" No matter what Aphrodite tried, it just didn't succeed and had to go into the room again with the promise from Annabeth that she would behave. Annabeth stripped out of her clothes and lifted herself into the warm, comfortable bubbly water. She quickly scrubbed every inch of her body, and washed her hair in the shampoo that smelled like heaven, (or that was what the bottle exclaimed it did, to her it just smelled like normally shampoo with a heavy apprenticing.)

When she thought she had stayed long enough, she got up and wrapped herself in a golden towel, when a knock came from the other side of the door.  
"Annabeth, are you done? I have some underwear you have to wear before we can start with the waxing!" She could swear, that she could her Aphrodite giggling from the other side.

"Yeah, I'm done." With that said, the door opened and in the doorway stood the overenthusiastic, grinning Goddess who was holding something very black, lacy and with what looked like a thong.

"No way I am wearing that!" She exclaimed as she eyed the underwear.

"But Annabeth!" The Goddess whined and she resembled a five year old who couldn't get her parents to buy her the toy she wanted, looking defeated, she grumpily something white, much more innocent looking and with actual panties!

Thank the Gods, Annabeth thought and checked that the Goddess were gone, before putting on the bra. There was one problem, it didn't fit, and neither did the panties.

"Ehh.. Aphrodite, you shouldn't have the pair in a size bigger, it is too small." Embarrassed as she said it, she was thankful that Aphrodite was here- especially with the exceptional size closet of hers, it could save her from many embarrassing episodes at camp, when somebody * cough Stroll Brothers cough* shrank all of the girl's clothes, and she had to borrow from Percy.

"A size bigger, but I could have sworn.." She heard the first part, and without thinking, she sprang out the bathroom with the towel tightly wrapped around her and looked superior.

"AHA! So it was you who gave me that dresser from hell!"

"Don't speak of my baby like that! She is my portable baby, and right now she was actually at my cabin, so somehow she is now at your cabin I presume?" The Goddess said calmly but her nose wrinkled slightly in disgust, think about what someone could do to it!

"Alright, I'm sorry, but could you please, for the love of the Gods, give me a bigger size in underwear." Her teeth were actually clattering. The Love Goddess disappeared inside of the walk-in closet and came out with the same pair of underwear, only in a size bigger. Annabeth gratefully took the underwear and went into the bathroom to change. Luckily, they fitted this time, better yet, Aphrodite had given her a loose shirt to put over the bra.

When she got out from the bathroom she saw a portable bed, the kind you would see at hospitals, and stacks of boxes, which declared themselves: "The most painless wax to date, just strip the wax on, enjoy it with a few glasses of red wine and peel of the strip when you have become immune to pain." Annabeth shook her head as she crawled into the bed and the Goddess started to put on several strips on different areas of her body.

"Okay, so I have this theory, if you feel pain at different places on your body it would rule each other out, right, like minus + minus = plus?" Annabeth snorted slightly at that, there was a reason that Aphrodite was a Goddess of Love and not wisdom, but before she could prove Aphrodite wrong, she cried out from pain. This was worse than getting a knife shoved through your arm at a traitor Demigod!

Nevertheless to say, Annabeth felt raw and naked after a good hour of waxing, but her whole body, without counting the head, were now perfectly hairless.

"How do you feel, Annabeth?" Aphrodite asked brightly, she was not sure if the Goddess had ever tried waxing, if so, she would know that you are NOT perfectly fine after a whole hour of it!

"Fine. Absolutely fine. Never been better," Annabeth said, each word was heavily dripping with sarcasm, and either Aphrodite didn't notice this or she just ignored it.

"Excellent, step two, finding your dress." Aphrodite looked as if she was a little kid on Christmas morning, who had just figured out that her parents had bought her the toy she wanted anyway!

"Yes, yes" Annabeth grumbled and went unwillingly into the massive closet. What hit her first was that this was almost, if not bigger, than throne room in Olympus, and there had to be twelve 20-foot Gods in there! Plus it was color AND occasion coordinated, Aphrodite really did have too much free time on her hands, she thought.

"Okay let's see, we have that and that and that, and yes, that'll do! No.. Meh, not my type, no, no, yes.." And it went on for almost five minutes, until Annabeth finally put her foot down and exclaimed that she didn't need to grow tired before she got to the party. They went out of the room, and a little remote control and "Piece of Me" By Britney Spears started to play. Aphrodite handed her a very red, and very tight dress, and Annabeth could do nothing but to try it on.

It didn't go well, when the zipper got to the "stomach" section of the back, it wouldn't budge, and even though Aphrodite even tried to make it budge, it refused so it ended up getting tossed in a pile for burning later. She handed her three other dresses, but they went the same fate as the others as they hadn't the same problem.

After an hour, they were almost running out of time, they had yet to pick shoes, hairstyle and makeup in only three hours!

At last Aphrodite had had enough, and helped Annabeth out of her shirt; as if that was the reasons the dresses didn't fit. She looked at the Goddess, who was currently staring at her abdomen.

"What?" She asked irritated, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing, Annabeth, don't take this the wrong way, but when are you due?"

Annabeth stopped glaring at her, and her mouth popped open into an 'O'.

"What the hell is that a kind of question to ask? Of course I am not pregnant! I merely ate too much lately!" She huffed, and she had completely forgotten her manners, and that she speaking with a Goddess, that was until she heard a very uncomfortable voice to have in you head, but yet familiar: _Annabeth __C__hase , I expect higher language of you. You are my daughter and therefore you have to act like one! Being together on one-on-one company with "Barbiedoll," does not change anything. I expect you to act like you are actually sixteen-going on seventeen soon, instead of five._

Annabeth sighed, life was just so unfair, she was accused of being pregnant, which she of course wasn't, and her Mother was in her head.

"I am sorry, Lady Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, if my," or yours, she thought to herself, "childish behavior has ruined my chances of learning from you," as if, she adds again to herself, "and offended your warm hospitality, and offer to help me guide through the perfect ways of a lady." She finished with a bow, and a warm hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up.

"I accept, now let's try this dress on. It is perfect, tight at the breast, which makes your figure curvier, and it flows like a dream, I should know, I had it made for me." She looked proudly at her dress, and then, a little unwilling, gave her the dress to try on. It fit okay, it was a little tight around the chest, Annabeth thought smugly, but it fitted her height, and it really was a beautiful creation. **(A/N: Link on profile)**

Aphrodite clapped her hands again. "Perfect, I think we should go with simple gold strap stilettos, and maybe a white purse. I think I have some pearl ear.." Aphrodite stopped and examined Annabeth's earlobes, were two white pearls hung in a thin gold tread.

"I have to ask, where did you get those?" She asked. She obviously didn't like that SHE wasn't the one wearing them.

"Percy gave them to me." The answer was so simple, but she loved saying it, it was like declaring that Percy was hers to keep, she already knew this, but it was still nice.

"Really?" Of course! How could she have forgotten? Aphrodite was desperate on her 'Golden couple,' also known as her and Percy, Annabeth would have slapped herself from not seeing the hidden message inside the compliment.

"Yeah, and for your information everything is going fine, now can we please move onto the makeup part?" Aphrodite looked like she wanted to complain again, but she nodded curtly and pushed Annabeth down in a big, soft chair, the kind of chair where you imagine sinking into it.

Annabeth closed her eyes, and tried to stop the whole Britney Spears album from getting stuck in her head. A thought just hit her, and she made a grave mistake, she opened her eyes just as Aphrodite was about to put on a white, shimmering eye shadow, resulting a very irritated eye.

"Aphrodite, I am not the only one who is getting this kind of treatment am I?" She had her suspicions though, seeing as her and Percy were the love Goddess' favorite 'hobby,' everything about them had to be perfect for this kind of event.

"Oh no, Percy is getting his thing done with Apollo, I am of course going to go over it, and see if it is acceptable, and after my children are done with themselves, then they are happy to help the other Demigods." Annabeth rolled her eyes inwardly, like that was ever going to happen, the Aphrodite bunch were all too busy with themselves to help other people.

"Ahaa.. and done!" Aphrodite shrieked happily, and whirled Annabeth's stool around the mirror.

The first thing Annabeth thought was wow, the differences from the disaster she was this morning and to the stranger that looked back at her were amazing. Annabeth blinked, something was wrong, and she understood why. This didn't look like her, this looked like a mini-Aphrodite- intoxicating flawlessness of course, but too unreal and fake.

"Aphrodite, for the hair, could you do a 'stylish' messybun, so it stabilizes the look?"

"Silly, silly Annabeth, I already thought of this," Aphrodite said and with a twirl of her hand, her hair became more fuller, shinier but it was still in a messy bun.

"Thanks, and off I go." She felt so much lighter now that the hard part was done, she was ready to smile, wave and act like she actually wanted to be at this stupid party.

Aphrodite waved absently, and she hurried out of the door, still in the dress and shoes. She looked at a clock on the wall, it was almost six, that meant that the party started very soon, and she had almost been late, she shuddered to think of the consequences if she had.

"Hey Wise girl!" A voice said, and she smiled, how she had missed that voice. When she turned around, she almost lost her breath. Aphrodite had obviously checked the outfit, because it was stunning and fitted everywhere to perfection. Percy was wearing a very simple black jacket with a red tie, normal dark blue pants and his beloved black converse.

"Wow Seaweed brain, didn't know you had it in you."

"Well you certainly don't look like that every day at camp." He shot back, but planted a kiss on her cheek. She blushed and muttered a "stupid kelp head", but as the words left he mouths something very strange happened. A sound, that was most definitely not from her Mother, sounded inside of her head; it had sounded like a "Gurrghl.."

Annabeth froze, and looked around at the sound, but decided it was probably from inhaling all of the beauty products, and if it was, Aphrodite was going to pay!

_**To be continued.. Soon.**_

**A/N: There, this was the longest chapter I have EVER written. Yay me! Even though I didn't get to 40, it is quality not quantity than counts, right? (Even though it would have been nice 8D) **

**Did you see the little Lo****ckhart I did, with the smile? :D**

**So I'll just answer some reviews from yesterday.**

**From: LucylovesNathanSykes**

**Hey Luna, i really like this story. Its very original :-) The only thing: when is Annabeth gonna find out shes pregnant? I was thinking, maybe whenAphrodite is dressing her and the dress doesnt fit? ****Just a thought :-)******

**Xoxoxo - Lucy TW**

**A: Thanks for your love words! Well, I used your idea partially. I think Aphrodite suspe****cts it, while Annabeth stubbornly ignores it, so let's see how that goes :D **

**From: Mel**

**Awwwwww... I love them! Seriously, Percebeth is like the cutest couple ever! And no, I am not turning into Aphrodite. But really, really awesome story!:):):):):):):):):):)**

**A: Haha! Thanks :3 Now, are you sure of that?**

**From: SeaweedBrain113097**

**I like it! please update soon, I'm ur 35th reviewer. hehe. wat will happen to the new rule zeus did?**

**A: We will have to wait and see for the next chapter, where it will be declared, so tune in :D Thanks for the kind words :3**

**From:**

**I love my knight in red**

**Just kinda sad that you forgot Beckendorf, oh well. I love this keep it up you have a great beging here and I can't wait for more**

**A: OMG, I did, didn't I? Shame on me ): Well, I have edited it, so now I haven't, but thanks for pointing out the mistake (the chapther is dedicated to you!) and thank you, I try :D**


	8. Party starts with a law

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Rick Riordan does! I just own my writing :3**

Annabeth gasped at the view in front of her. She knew how big Mount Olympus was, sure. She knew how many halls there were, how many rooms and how much gold there had been used to carve each and every doorknob. The sight in front of her was therefore surreal. The floor was marble, but so was the others. No, what really stood out was the fact that _flower petals_ was floating from the ceiling, the sight of it gave her a strange desire to laugh.

"Err.. Wise girl, are you okay?" Percy asked. He looked a little scared for her sanity.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, but have you seen the flower petals floating from the ceiling?" To prove her point, she reached up into the air and grabbed a handful. At closer examination it looked like the petals were derived from a cherry tree. The funny part, Annabeth thought a bit amused, was that a cherry tree was a symbol of new beginnings, but Olympus hadn't had a change in over 5000 years. Not that she minded this, she quickly added, a new change could be the death of life as we know it, and she was quite happy with how it was.

"I swear you get weirder and weirder every day." He smiled, and playfully ruffled her hair, much to her annoyance. Did that boy know how much it had hurt to make that bun look EXACTLY that messy? God, she was starting to sound like Aphrodite.

"We better hurry, or we will be late." He continued, and she nodded a bit. No one had a desire to be late at such an important event; she inwardly rolled her eyes at the thought. They looked at each other, made a silent agreement, and started racing down the hall. She noticed, as she ran, that Percy had become much more fitter over the summer, and a lot more faster; she could still remember the times that she could outrun him with ease.

They got to the end of the hallway, and Percy grinned at his triumph, he had finally beaten her. They straightened themselves and their dress robes, and grabbed each other's hands. They smiled at the familiar closeness, and went into the throne room.

The throne room had changed, and that was putting it mildly. The thrones were gone, and it looked like the room had been connected with, what used to be, the dining area/feast room. Demigods, satyrs, nymphs and centaurs were chatting excitedly with each other, but the twelve Gods were nowhere to be seen. In the middle of the room was a fountain, and as Annabeth got closer she could a note.

**Dear Guests.**

**Welcome to Olympus, feel free to chat with one another, and have something to eat near the room for feasts. **

**Please stay in the pointed rooms, as it is very easy to get lost in Olympus, if you do not know where everything is.**

**As you see in front of you; this is a fountain. This fountain will be where you can get something to drink. Just take a glass, cup or other drinking equipment that you use, and say the name of the drink you want. Be aware that Demigods will not drink ANYTHING alcoholic, unless over seventeen. Do not try to fool us, because we will know and the results will not be pleasant. **

**With that said, enjoy the evening.**

_**The Gods and Goddess' of Mount Olympus**_

Percy stood beside her, and was also reading the note. "Talk about overkill," he muttered, and she was about to say something, when they were interrupted by Nico and Thalia. Annabeth had to look twice to see that it was Thalia. She was wearing a deep electric blue strapless dress, that matched her eyes perfectly, and a simple silver necklace.

"Wow Thals, I didn't know you had a pretty side!" Percy exclaimed, a clear sign that he hadn't thought of what to say, because he got a zap so powerful, that it went through their connected hands and into Annabeth.

"What the hell, Thals, what did I do?" Annabeth scowled, but she didn't mean it of course. "And why, are you here with Nico? I thought you agreed to stay away from boys by joining Lady Artemis?"

"Yeah, well.. About that, I guess Artemis felt bad or something, so I got a "day off" my Hunter duties, to go with Nico at this party. I was so shocked, to be honest, I thought that Lady Aphrodite had possessed her, it sounded so unlike her. You know how she hates boys." She said this very fast, and was only stopped by a hand shoved over her mouth; Nico's hand to be exact. Annabeth had meant to smile, but unfortunately she frowned too, so her face ended up screwed in a grimace. Annabeth knew that Thalia loved being a Hunter, and was proud to be one too, but she couldn't deny the feelings she felt towards Nico, no matter how much she tried and it pained her to see her best friend through years having to fight a lost battle.

Nico was about to say something, when he jerked his hands away from Thalia's mouth, as if he was zapped, which was the most plausible thing that could have happened.

"Seriously, Thallie? Did you have to lick my hand?" Thalia's face scrunched in disgust of the 'babied' name, and tears of silent laughter appeared in both Annabeth and Percys's eyes.

"Thallie? What will the next be? Thalliepoo and itsy-bitsy Nickokinns?" They cooed together, and started laughing even harder. Thalia's face was a mix of pity, disgust and amusement, while Nico just tried to disappear into the floor.

"Shut up!" Nico hissed. Percy was about to respond with a cocky answer, but was interrupted by the sudden silence.

No one said anything, but they all knew what it meant, the Gods were about to make their entrance. Sure enough, not 30 seconds had gone by, before the doors swung open and Lady Hera escorted by Lord Zeus strutted into the room. They were both dressed in the colors of Royal Blue, and Hera was wearing gold jewelry and shoes.

The next to appear was Lord Poseidon and Lady Amphitrite, both in Sea green. Poseidon beamed when he saw Percy, he was obviously very proud of him, Amphitrite on the other hand, was a different story. She spared Percy one look, and sneered. Annabeth quickly noticed this, and poked Percy on his arm.

"Why are Lady Amphitrite sneering at you?" She whispered, and Percy shot her an amused grin.

"Well, I kinda got in a fight with her, and when my dad joined the room, he sided with me and that pissed her off. Plus, I think it's the fact that I am born, she just doesn't like that my dad fathered other children," he whispered back. Annabeth stared at him in utter disbelief, she resisted the urge to facepalm herself.

"Why, for the love of the Gods, did you get into a fight with her?" She hissed, sometimes that boy just didn't use his kelp brain.

"Well, don't worry, it was just verbal, and I don't know.. I got the chance to visit my dad's kingdom, and she showed up and disrespected my mom, so I called her 'a poor and unbelievable excuse for a woman, and it was no wonder my dad fell for my mom, she had a personality'." Annabeth was speechless. How could that boy say such things, and then to the wife of his dad? Immortal wife, that is. Annabeth shook her head.

"You are unbelievable." Percy just shot her a mock-hurt look, but she waved it off with a wave of her hand.

Suddenly a collective group of gasp's filled the room, and when the quartet turned around, they had to stifle a laugh. The reason people had gasped, was because Lord Hades and Lady Persephone had stepped out from the shadows. Nico couldn't help but roll his eyes, but stopped at the look his dad was sending him.

Hades and Persephone were both dressed in black, but where Hades had no other color, Persephone's dress had flowers of different colors sown on her dress.

Lord Ares and Lady Aphrodite were next, but they didn't match in either appearance nor comfort at the many people looking at them. Whereas none of them looked directly uncomfortable, Ares gulped a little at the size of people that had watched them. Aphrodite looked like she had won something big, but maybe it was the many unblinking eyes of the many males in the room, that made her so smug. She was wearing a long, silky pale-pink dress, and her hair flowed perfectly down her back. Ares, on the other hand, looked a lot worse, wearing his favorite leather jacket and cut-off jeans. Annabeth didn't doubt that Ares would look just as scary if he was wearing a ballerina skirt, scary but comical.

Lady Athena walked in alone, looking strong and proud. She was wearing a silver dress, very simple but stylish. She gave Annabeth a small nod with her head, and a little smile. It wasn't much, but it meant a lot to Annabeth.

Lady Artemis got in after, wearing a simple, white dress. She was followed by her loyal Hunters, and she gave Thalia a small smile, while returning to the waiting Gods.

Lord Apollo and Lord Hermes went in together, both with girls sticking to their sides. No one doubted their closeness as 'brothers'.

Lord Hephaestus went in after, wearing a simple black suit. The strange part, was that he had Lady Aphrodite as company. Many turned around, and sure enough, Lady Aphrodite was no longer at Lord Ares' side. She had changed her clothes too, she was now wearing a very tight, uncomfortable looking, red dress.

Lord Dionysus came last, in a suit that had a color that resembled the color of grapes. He had his wife, Ariadne, as company, who looked a little frightened by the many unknown persons.

"Let the party begin." Zeus' voice boomed across the room, and everyone started to resume their excited chattering. Annabeth grabbed a cup and went to the fountain.

"Blue Diet Coke." At the wish, the fountain's water turned blue, and as she tried it, she was pleasantly surprised that it WAS diet coke. She wouldn't put it past some from Hermes' cabin to try to prank it.

In the middle of the party, they were obligated to watch Zeus getting gifts for his successful 4500 year as a ruler. One of the gifts was from the Cyclops, and it was a tracker for his master bolt, so it was possible to find out where his master bolt was, if it ever got stolen again. When Zeus opened it, his face pulled upwards, and it was the closest thing that Annabeth had ever seen him to smiling.

Only after 15 minutes after the gift-opening, they were once again to return their attention to the Gods. Annabeth had a very bad feeling of what was about to be said. Zeus coughed slightly to get everyone's attention.

"Demigods, Satyrs, Centaurs and Nymphs. We," he gestured to the other Gods and Goddesses, who were seated in their usual thrones," have decided to make a new law. A law that will change your future. From now on, there shall be no spawn of a Demigod; the result of one could be unstable and dangerous for their surroundings. If any decide to go against this rule, the consequences will be disastrous, consider yourselves warned.. Now, let us all enjoy the rest of the evening." There was a moment of awkward silence, and everyone looked at one another. What did this mean? A couple of Aphrodite's girls started to sob hysterically, while most were in shock. All the Gods had to glare at their children, to get them to act again.

After the 'happy news' most of the evening went along OK. That was, until Dionysus, Hera and Aphrodite had gotten so drunk they were slightly swaying when they stood. Annabeth suspected Hera and Aphrodite to have purposely gotten drunk, mainly to avoid the painful truth that they would never get that 'perfect family,' where they would be grandmothers.

"I..I.. weally thiwnk thawt this sjucks.." Hera managed to say, clinging onto Zeus for support. She disappeared rather quickly-Annabeth, having experienced it before, knew that she probably teleported to her and Zeus' room.

Aphrodite, on the other hand, did not need any help with embarrassing herself. She had already French kissed both Ares, Hephaestus and Apollo, and had unsuccessfully tried to kiss Poseidon, who had looked rather harassed and pushed Apollo in front of her instead. Aphrodite was currently leaning against a wall, looking slightly green. Sure enough, she almost threw up before disappearing too.

"You know, as much as I hate to admit it, I actually enjoyed this party, that is if you look past the weird new law.." Percy said to Annabeth, who nodded with a grimace, the shoes she was wearing were killing her feet.

When the party had come to an end, almost every one of the Gods had returned to their private rooms, because they were not exactly sober. Only Poseidon, Athena and Artemis had remained, and Annabeth silently wished that they would return to theirs too, talking to your mom only once or twice was awkward enough, now there was also a stupid law that made it impossible for her and Percy to ever have kids. She cursed mentally when she saw her mom coming closer with a look of determination.

"Annabeth, did you enjoy the party?" She knew she couldn't ignore her mom, and she knew that she couldn't say no, that would be disrespectful.

"Yes, it was really nice." She smiled, maybe it was a bit fake, but she really didn't care. She was pissed at her mom.

"There is no need for that tone, Annabeth Chase." Her mom scolded and her expression was stern.

"Sorry." She said, nodded quickly at a laughing Poseidon in the background, she turned around and went to find Percy. She quickly found him, he was at the nearest food table seated with Grover, Nico and Thalia.

"Hey guys," she smiled and sat down next to Percy, and kissed him provocatively when she saw that her mom was looking.

"Well, hello to you too." Thalia said smiling, clearly amused.

"The new rule-law-thingy really sucks." Nico exclaimed, and blushed when he saw that everybody was looking at him. "Well, it's weird to know that we would never get to be a parent, isn't it?" He huffed defensively.

"Chill man, yeah I agree, I mean.. you could still be a parent, just not with another demigod." Percy said with a frown.

"That is to say that we can't have any kids, I mean, I have never socialized with people much, and definitely not people who weren't demigods. Everybody I know is generally a demigod, and to.. reproduce with anybody who isn't human is gross.." Thalia reasoned, and slightly wrinkled her nose when she said reproduce.

Everybody nodded at her logic, slightly irritated with the Gods; it was such an unfair law.

Annabeth felt really sleepy, and Percy had apparently noticed, because he looked at the others.

"Anniepoo is getting sweepy, so I better get her to bed." He grinned and dodged a half-hearted punch from his girlfriend.

"Shut up.." She muttered sleepy, and almost didn't notice the sudden disappearance of the floor. She wrapped her arms around Percy's neck, and snuggled closer to his chest. They went down with the elevator, and ordered a taxi **(A/N: Sorry, I can't remember the name of the three sisters with only one eye.. Blame my tiredness!)**

She fell asleep before they went to camp, but woke up when Percy lifted her.

"I swear you get heavier every time I lift you," he joked at the half-sleeping girl in his arms.

"You dolt, you haven't lifted me before," she muttered, or rather she thought it, but it came out as "Yodolt, youhavn'tliftme befoooore." The last thing was interrupted by a giant yawn. Almost everyone was in there cabin, so she could make out her boyfriend's quiet chuckle.

A door opened, and he quietly laid her on the bed. Unfortunately for the both of them, Percy was sure he would get roasted if he tried to change her into her pajamas, so he settled with taking of her shoes and putting a blanket over her.

"Sleep well, Wisegirl, tomorrow is going to be exciting." He said, kissing her on the forehead and quietly left her cabin. Well, he almost stumbled across a shoe and fell headfirst out of the cabin, but he didn't wake anyone. He smiled as he got into his own cabin. Sure, the law sucked, but if only the Gods knew…

**A/N: Hey Guys! Just want to clear a thing, if anyone is wondering how Percy knows, I think I have a reasonable answer. Annabeth is too stubborn to realize/acknowledge the fact that she is pregnant, while I like to think Percy notices her "extra weight".**

**I know this chapter wasn't exactly that exciting, but I promise the following chapters will be more interesting! **

**You know the drill :D Many Reviews = Happy Author = Faster updates :D**

**From Aurora di Angelo**

**Yay! Baby Percabeth! Percabeth are awesome! Great story, when Annabeth heard the voice in her head, was it the baby?**

**A: Maybe.. Maybe not :P Nahh, yeah it was :D Thanks for the love!**

**From Nyxchick**

**:)**

**A: :D**

**From LightningstormZero**

**Press enter every time a new paragraph starts and someone starts talking**

**A: Yeah, I kinda suck at that ^^" Thanks through, I'll try to be better.**

**From LucyLovesNathanSykes**

**Hehe you mentioned me! Thanks for using my idea Luna xoxo -Luct**

**A: Yeah, well your welcome and sure I did, it was a good idea! :D**

**From I love my knight in red**

**Thanks for the dedication. You should do what percy day was like with Apollo with Percy POv just a suggestion. Keep it up.**

**A: Haha thanks and your welcome, I still feel embarrassed that I forgot Beckendorf :( Thanks for the suggestion, I'll probably use it a later chapter :D**

**Thanks for reading, and please review ^^ **

**Xoxo Luna**


	9. Percy's day with Apollo

**Disclaimer: Any characters that you recognized is written by, Rick Riordan! So sadly I don't own them ;( I just own my writing :3 I apologize for any writing mistakes.**

A dark haired figured was tangled in with his blankets. He rolled onto his back and lazily stretched his arms. He was obviously not aware that another person was in the same room as him. He snuggled closer to his pillow, when he was suddenly waked up by a very bright miniature version of the sun.  
"ARGHH.." He yelped, and covered sleepily his eyes with his arms.

"Rise and shine, Percy-boy, we have a busy day.." A voice said from the shadows, it sounded suspiciously like Apollo, God of the Sun. As it came closer, he saw that it was indeed Apollo, and he was sporting a very smug smile.

"Whazzgoingon?" Percy muttered sleepily, and tried to lie back down again. He obviously failed, seeing as he fell of the bed when Apollo tucked at his covers a little too hard.

"Why are you even here?" He muttered a little annoyed, what a way to wake up.

"Why, I'm glad you asked, I am going to dress you for today." Apollo said, still sounding smug.

"Why.." He began and then he groaned, "Today's Zeus' day, right?" He muttered to no one, and then slowly got up.

"Why didn't I get a warning?" He continued, and Apollo stopped looking smug.

"Damn! I knew I had forgot something, oh well, you are up, and that's all that really matters."

Percy looked at Apollo suspiciously, "Why were you looking so smug before?"

Apollo smiled a little sheepishly, and ran a hand threw his hair. "Oh, well I'm just celebrating the fact that I won over Aphrodite." When Percy looked lost, he added. "Seeing that she had to dress Annabeth too, we played rock, paper, and scissor to decide if she should dress you too."

Percy looked a little relived that Aphrodite wasn't going to dress him, but felt pity for Annabeth. To say that she hated dressing up was a understatement, and Aphrodite was like the queen of dress ups.

"So you won, how did she take it?"

"Oh no, I didn't win, your father and Athena pointed out that there was no chance in Tartarus, that you should see Annabeth naked." Apollo said while looking around the ridiculously messy room and for the first time Percy was actually a little embarrassed about it. In his defense he hadn't known a God would be wandering around in it.

"Oh." Percy had a struggle with keeping a straight face. The Gods didn't know that her naked body wouldn't be anything new to him.

"Enough talking, let's get this show on the road." He turned around and yanked a drawer open. Apollo smiled to himself, and Percy got a nausea kind of feeling; what had he found?

Apollo turned around holding, Percy couldn't believe it, a bra. He wanted to face palm himself. Why, why for the love of the Gods, hadn't he cleaned his room? Especially that drawer?

"Care to explain?" Apollo said, sounding very amused.

"Ehm.. Well.. Every time I'm alone, I dress up as a girl and call myself Percavia. Duh! What do you think? I'm keeping an extra in case Annabeth.." He furiously clapped a hand over his mouth looking panicked.

"In case Annabeth..?" Apollo said, looking unpleasantly devious, with a smirk plastered across his face that literally screamed: BLACKMAIL MATERIAL!

"After Annabeth's wardrobe incident, she said that I was to always carry an extra set of clothes for her." He quickly used a well-prepared lie. Of course he hadn't considered the God of truth, and therefore could tell if anybody lied.

"Well, okay." The smirk never left his face, but Apollo nodded as if agreeing to the lie.

"Chop chop, we have a heavy schedule, and we are exactly 34 minutes behind!" He clapped his hands, and clothes flew towards Percy at such speed, that he almost tripped at the force. Percy grumbled something unintelligent, and took a pair of sweats and a t-shirt on.

"Eh.. What am I supposed to do now?" He was standing in the middle of his messy room.

"Oh that's easy! Normally I would let you ride Cassie, but since we are on a tight schedule, then we can't do that." Apollo said, pouting.

"C-c-Cassie?" Percy managed to say threw his fit of laughter. Apollo looked annoyed.

"Don't you speak badly about her, she's my baby." He got a loving smile on his lips and a far-away look.

"Wait, when you say drive her, do you mean..? Oh, Gods no!" Percy scrunched up his nose, and it was Apollo's turn to laugh.

"Ugh! You got a nasty imagination! No, She's my red Mercedes." Apollo laughed, and Percy blushed furiously.

"Let's not speak of this, okay?" He muttered, and Apollo nodded too. That would have been embarrassing!

"Close your eyes." Apollo said. As Percy did that, he felt a hand on his arm and he left the room in s swirl.

When Percy felt ground underneath his feet, he dropped on his knees feeling very dizzy.

"What. The. Hell, was that?" He managed to say after calming his stomach. He had completely forgotten that he was in the presence of a God. Apollo being the casual guy, he was, just chuckled.

"Tsk..Tsk.. Language young man!" Apollo chided in a very motherly voice, but threw his head back and laughed heartily.

"Seriously, what was that?" Percy asked again.

"Oh, that was one of the really cool abilities you get, when you are a god." Apollo said, and continued.

"Enough games, let's move on to you getting a bath!" He threw a towel and a pair of boxers at him, and pointed to a door across the room, indicating that it was the bathroom. Percy scowled, not because of the bath (he was the son of Poseidon after all, and a bath equaled water), but because of being treated like a child. He knew that he when he had to get a shower; he needed not to be told. He got into the bathroom and turned on the water. He waited a few seconds but decided to speed things a little up, and made the water go the perfect temperature. He peeled off his clothes, and stepped into the steaming bath. The warm water soothed his aching shoulders from yesterday (Annabeth got a little excited from fighting and kissing). Just when he was about to get comfortable, Apollo knocked on the door telling him that he had five more minutes, before his presence was wanted to try out clothes.

When he had cleaned every inch of his body, he stepped out while wondering what torture Annabeth was going through. He shuddered; Aphrodite could supposedly go very nasty, when things weren't going her way.

He dried himself, grabbed the pair of boxers and threw them on. He was a little uncomfortable that he was only wearing underpants, but stepped out of the warm bathroom nonetheless.

When he got out, he got to study the room correctly, because Apollo wasn't there. All of the walls were filled with CD's and DVD's, a large plasma TV filled a whole wall, and a huge king size bed was placed in the middle. He didn't really fancy to think about what had been going on in that, so he avoided sitting on it. On the bed there was a bathrobe, and he happily got into it. Suddenly a sound appeared near one of the walls, and the wall had folded itself together. Inside there was a huge closet, a really, really huge one. It had what looked like unstoppable meters of shelves with shoes, shirts, jackets, pants and sunglasses.

"Tadaa!" Apollo said standing in the middle holding the two ugliest suits Percy had ever seen.

"What is that?" He said, gesturing to the suits.  
"Oh these? Athena was so kind to suggest these to you." Apollo said, but was wrinkling his nose, clearly in digust.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Percy said, while shaking his head, the suits were really ugly. Both sets of pants were shocking purple, one jacket was orange and the other yellow. The ties were polka dotted and plaid.

"I'm not going to wear that." He continued, it wasn't debatable.

"Yeah I kinda figured, so I'll just say you tripped and accidentally dropped them in the fire." Apollo shot him a smile, and threw the suits on the floor. Percy followed him deeper and deeper into the closet, and he began to wonder how much clothes Aphrodite must have, is this is a guy's closet. They finally got to the suits part, and his eyes almost popped out. There was almost a rainbow of suits, every color imaginable. Apollo steered dangerously close to the hideous neon colors, and Percy knew that he had to stop him, if he didn't want to look like a rainbow threw up on him.

"Eh, Apollo, I think I'm more of a black person." He pointed to a rack of black ones, and hoped that Apollo would get the hint.

"Oh, why yes.." He jogged over to the black rack, and chose a very simple tux.

"How about this?" Percy shook his head.

"Nah, not my style, I like the jacket though." He added quickly, when he saw Apollo's crestfallen expression. Jeez, who knew that he could be a male version of Aphrodite?

Apollo nodded, and found some dark blue jeans instead. "How about these then?" He smiled, when he saw Percy nod.

"I'll just wear my converse for shoes," Percy added quickly, no need to try on weird, pointed shoes that looked ridiculous. Apollo nodded enthusiastically, obviously in agreement.

"Okay, we got my clothes, my hair will be normal, and there's no way that I'm wearing any makeup."

Apollo mock pouted at the last thing. "Oh, come on! And here I am, getting ready to smear Maybelline products in your face." He shook his head, but was grinning nonetheless. Percy laughed shortly, but was having a hard time figuring out, if he was kidding or not.

"Right, can we just get on with the rest of the to-do list, so we can be done?"

"Ouch, and here I am thinking that you like me, I'm deeply hurt." Apollo clutched his hand over his heart, and made a very dramatic sigh.

"Shut up!" Percy groaned, and face-palmed himself. "Why is it that you were the one to 'beautify me' so to speak, why couldn't I just do it myself?"

"Well, we, Aphrodite and I, had a discussion and she thought that you needed a little guidance with your fashion sense."

"There is nothing wrong with how I dress!" Percy said with irritation and then stifled a yawn. He had been brutally woken up **way **too early.

"How about you get a quick nap, and I'll go beat Hermes' ass in a game of Halo." Apollo said, and left the room. Percy shook his head in amusement, trust Apollo to give up, and go to Hermes with a game of Halo. He went over to the CD's and picked a random one. He turned it over to see the title.

"Rihanna, Good Girl Gone Bad." He read with a grin, what kind of music was that for a guy to listen to? He shook his head again, and put it back on the shelf.

After a good half hour, Apollo was back and smiled triumphantly.

"I TOLD him that I could beat his ass, didn't I?"

Percy just nodded, he just wanted to get this party over with.

"Fine fine, I get it. Put your clothes on, and I'll go notify Aphrodite." Percy grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom to change. When he got out, he went to a mirror and combed his hair with his fingers. No need to lie about it, he was a little nervous. He hadn't seen Annabeth in something other than her usual t-shirt and jeans, or the rare times in a dress.

He got out and decided to wait for hair in the hall. A girl came towards him, and he had to blink a few times.

"Annabeth?" He said in disbelief, but smiled and kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

"You look amazing."

**A/N: Hey you guys! **

**I finally finished the ninth chapter, and I must say, it was fun to write, but it sounded better in my head ;)**

**I also want to thank you for the 49 reviews, 33 favs and 39 alerts! That's a lot :D**

**Also, I am currently playing with the idea of writing a sequel… What do you think? :)**

**You know the drill :D Many Reviews = Happy Author = Faster updates :D**

**From Nyxchick**

**YAY! YOU MENTIONED ME! WRITE ON!**

**A: Your welcome, I guess ;) And I WILL!**

**From I Love My Knight In Red**

**I think the sisters names are the gorgon sister, terrible ,wasp, and warlike I may have totlly messed that up, but you can look it up if its not right. ****Another excellent chapter. Keep it up!**

**A: I didn't know that! Thanks for the praise, and I will! I am not going to abandon this story :D**

**Perzeus99**

**Ohhhhhhh…wow..**

**A: Thanks ;)**

**Horseygirl7**

**Awesome story! I can't wait to hear what Percy and Annabeth name their baby! If you don't have any ideas I could help. I love naming children! (I have like 100 names picked out for my own children, not that I will have 100 children, but still...I just love names!)**

**A: Thanks, and you have an email waiting for you :D**

**LucyLovesNathanSykes**

**Haha Another good chapter! ****Get in ;] xx**

**A: Thanks! And I will of course :3**

**Muse of the Olympus**

**Is ok**

**A: Thank you :)**


	10. A Hangover at Olympus

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just my writing :3**

**NEW MESSAGE: GAZAAPP! 17 REVIEWS IN JUST THREE DAYS! DRAW ME A MOUSTACHE AND CALL ME DURSLEY, CAUSE I'M THAT EXICITED!**

**Anyways, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my new, talented and completely awesome beta, Queen NekoChan!**

**At Mount Olympus**

A certain Goddess of Love woke up in her room, accompanied with a killer of a headache. She yawned very slowly, and rubbed her temples in small soothing circles. A single flower petal fell from her head, and her eyebrows shot up in wonder. She swung her legs across the mattress, and stared at the flower petal for almost a minute, while trying to remember how it had gotten there, and slowly shook her head. The flower petals that fell onto the ground could almost make up for a small cherry blossom tree. She bit a back a whimper. These things had been in her hair for almost, she checked her pink and fluffy clock on her nightstand, 12 hours. She then realized, as she looked down, that she was still in her dress from yesterday. Her muscles screamed at her as she pulled down the zipper of her red dress. A sound of splitting metal came from the zipper, and she realized, that the dress was officially ruined. She huffed in annoyance, but then sighed. The dress had been one of her personal favorites, that, and the one Annabeth Chase had borrowed from her. She made a mental note to make a little visit to Camp Half-Blood. That was, after she had poured some nectar and ambrosia down her throat. She reached lazily out after her favorite bathrobe and wrapped it tightly to her body. A bell-like sound filled the empty rooms, making her head scream in agony, and deeply regretting the ambrosia and nectar as the first thing she did. She groaned as she recognized the sound. Either some sort of humane crisis was occurring, or the other Gods felt the need to disturb one another.

"For the love of..." She changed her appearance to her personal favorite: light blond hair, pale skin, and a long, white dress. She jumped unwillingly out of bed, and staggered the first couple of steps.

"Woah, how much exactly did I drink last night? Or to be more specific, what?" She muttered to herself, as she was usually one of the best to hold her alcohol in her.

The bell-like sound chimed again, and she muttered a stream of swear words to herself. She walked more steadily out of her room, and walked a numerous amount of different shortcuts and halls before reaching her destination; the throne room. She opened the doors with a loud BANG, and eleven heads shot towards her.

She gave them a nod, before striding gracefully down to her own throne. Once she had been seated, she started to realize that she wasn't the only one who had been affected yesterday. Apollo looked like he had been dragged to Tartarus and back again. The dark, purple shadows under his eyes proved that he probably hadn't slept last night. Hera, who usually looked perfect too, had an ice bag in her hand, which supported her head. Aphrodite mused to herself why she even had an ice bag; ambrosia and nectar would do a much more splendid job. Zeus just looked like himself, pissed as always, but there was a streak of something else in his eyes. Could it be concern for Hera?  
Athena cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me, is there a valid reason to why we are even here?" Everyone looked at her in shock; she was not the type to question these kinds of things, unless it was about battle strategies.

"Of course there is. Have you seen this place?" Aphrodite cut in, just before Zeus could make an answer. The other Gods and Goddesses looked around, and there was indeed a need of a helping hand. There were empty cans, pizza boxes, pieces of clothes (they personally didn't want to know what had happened,) and lots of other kinds of trash. Having more than 150 guests on the same time does that to your home.

"Yes, yes, this is exactly the reason."

Hera gritted her teeth, and everyone looked like they had anticipated this reaction from the angry Goddess.

"You mean to tell me, that you woke me up in this uncommon hour of the day, just to tell me that we have to clean?" They immediately started to bicker back and forth, and were only stopped when Athena sweetly told Zeus to shut up. Aphrodite had to stifle a snicker with her hand; the expression on Zeus' face was just so hilarious. Hera got up angrily, clearly offended, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Zeus sighed expectantly and got up to follow his wife. The other Gods and Goddess looked at each other, trying to process what just happened. Hermes and Apollo started to giggle, which soon turned to hearty laughter. The others soon joined in, but stopped, when they realized that Zeus had just left them to do the job. Everyone turned to Poseidon, in hope that he could wash the trash away.

"Fine, but you owe me," he said, annoyed, but his eyes gave it away; he was clearly amused.

"Thanks, Uncle P!" Hermes and Apollo yelled, sprinting out of the throne room. Aphrodite suspected they were about to have a Halo match again, as immature as they were.

Everyone else muttered their thanks and left the room. Poseidon grabbed his trident, waved it in a circle, and water started to flow from a fountain nearby. The water grabbed everything on its way, and flowed nicely into a random room. The door to the room closed, and the water returned to the fountain.

Aphrodite, who had stayed back, flickered out of her day dreaming, and quickly left to her private quarters. Once she got there, she started to apply some fresh layer of makeup. She heard an argument taking place in two different places at Mount Olympus; it really was amazing at how much you could hear. She figured that one of the arguments was Zeus and Hera, while the other one could be Athena and Poseidon. Surely they hadn't argued in almost a month, which was marvelous, but after the party at Camp Half-Blood, their relationship had gone from "almost friendly/civil" to "Every time I see you, I want to bang your head into a wall". This time, it was probably Athena disagreeing to Annabeth dating Percy, and Poseidon thinking she was being stupid. That was not completely incorrect.

**Somewhere on Olympus**

Poseidon was sitting in a very unusual place, being he was the God of the Seas. He was sitting in a library, and he with his most disliked fellow god(dess), Athena. They were trying to find a cure to one of Poseidon's children. It was his last-born son, Jason, who had gone on a dangerous quest. What the quest was, exactly, Poseidon was not sure about, seeing as it was a one that hadn't been determined by the gods and goddesses. All that he knew was that he had gone to a spot in a rainforest near Brazil, which was exceptionally known for the many unknown monsters. He had (unfortunately) been attacked by one that was unknown, where neither water, ambrosia, nor nectar seemed to cure him. When Athena had noticed his rapidly dropping moods, she had asked him what was wrong and he had explained his sorrows. Athena, doing it for her daughter (it seemed that Perseus would unfortunately be her son-in-law, which would make her and Poseidon have **(Beta note: Not sure what's supposed to go here…)**), had decided to help him research for a cure. There just happened to be no records of any sickness that Jason was currently having. He would have spasm and go into a coma-like state, just to wake up with fever and amnesia. It was horrible to watch as a father, and Jason's mother had gotten a childbirth depression, and hadn't wanted him again.

"Poseidon? Poseidon? Earth to Poseidon!" Athena was impatiently waving her hand in front of his face, and he looked up hopefully.

"Have you found a cure? A lead?" Hope swelled up in his chest; he couldn't help it. Being a demigod was dangerous, and no matter what people say, the godly parent cared for every single one of their children. Athena shook her head slowly. It was weird seeing her usually confident and immature uncle being depressed, and she couldn't help but feel remorse for him.  
"I'm sorry, but there hasn't been recorded anything alike before." Poseidon nodded weakly in surrender, but Athena grabbed his shoulders and shook them wildly.

"Do not _dare_ to even think about giving up! What would Jason say? What would Percy say?" She knew it was a low blow bringing Percy in, knowing that he was secretly his father's favorite.

"Don't bring Percy into this," he said through gritted teeth, trying to keep his composure.

"I know you don't like it, and I don't either. I hate losing any demigod, so therefore we have to be calm and keep on searching," Athena chided, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, but please keep your own opinions out of this." He muttered the last part, but Athena heard him. Her grey eyes blazed like fire, and she pushed herself up from the lounge chair, standing up.  
"How dare you? I try to help you. You are ungrateful, immature and cocky, Poseidon, you and all your_brainless spawns_!"

"How dare I? HOW DARE _I?_" His famous Big-Three temper burned through his composure, and he, too, stood up. "How dare you say such things! Just because my_children_have better things to do than to be buried in a library twenty four-seven, doesn't mean they're brainless! Please go and irritate someone else, Miss Know-It-All. It's a wonder how you even have children!" The last part was unintentional, but it came out, nonetheless. Athena stood her ground through his whole little speech, but became absolutely _furious_ at the last part. She raised her right hand and slapped him across the cheek, before walking out of the room, pride intact.

**Back in Aphrodite's room**

She had listened throughout the whole of Poseidon and Athena's argument, and slightly let a stream of curses in Ancient Greek run out of her mouth. She could almost hear Hera's disapproving voice as she chided her about the language of a proud woman. Aphrodite was slightly glad that her stepmother had a headache; that way, she could not bother anyone at the time.

Aphrodite got up and almost walked directly into Poseidon. He had a red hand on his cheek, and even though he looked calm, his eyes shone with fury.

"I need to talk to you." She told him, grabbing his arm and motioning him to go sit on her bed, if he knew what was good for him. He nodded slightly in defeat, but sat down on the bed and shuddered at all the pink.  
"Wait here." She said, and left him in her room. She walked a little while, but disappeared and popped up next to a door. She knocked twice, and opened it. A woman was sitting in a chair near a fireplace, obviously reading a book. She went over to the woman, grabbed her by the arm, and disappeared again.

She came back into her room, and Poseidon was still sitting on her bed, like a good little boy. His eyes widened when he saw the woman, but shook his head in fury.  
"No, there is absolutely _no way_ I am speaking to her."

"Same here." The woman muttered, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Suck it up, you two, I need to tell you something important. And no,_Athena_, it is not about a new nail polish brand, even though there is a new one out there. It's called..."

Athena huffed, but leaned against the door, showing that she was listening as long as it was very short.

Aphrodite sighed, but began to tell the tale. At the end, Poseidon looked gob smacked at her, while Athena tried to calm herself down, and failing.

"Who are they?" She said through very gritted teeth, fury plastered across her normally calm face.

Aphrodite took a quick pause, trying to collect herself, before saying: "Percy and Annabeth."  
The temperature in the room felt as it had dropped several degrees, that was, before all hell broke loose.

"WHAT!"

**To be continued!**

**A/N MUHAHAH! I'm evil :O**

**I just want to say THANK YOU! A million times, plus maybe give you a few imaginary cookies, for reviewing the last chapter, it was amazing to wake up and see all those emails! I *HEART*****YOU****!**

**Now on with response:**

**Muse of Olympians: Thanks :D**

**Queen NekoChan: Thanks, and thank you? I think xD**

**Ra2 player: Thanks for the response, and what can I say? Maybe I am out of date.**

**Datamaca: Do you even realize, how big of a smile you put on my face? You saved my morning! Thank you :D**

**Sash Jackson: I'm glad you liked it**

**Queen NekoChan: Yeah, I know they're a bit OOC, but that is the point? Annabeth would never risk getting pregnant in the books, would she? Plus, blame the hormones :P**

**Queen NekoChan: Yeah, well it's true, I have grammar problems, and thank you :D**

**5popcorn99: Who knew? I personally think they're both cheating xD**

**Queen NekoChan: Yeah, one of my problems too. Thanks for reviewing :D**

**I love my knight in red: Glad you liked it, it was a lot of fun to write too :D**

**NegligibleNaina: They. Are. Going. To. Be. PISSED! And I can't wait to write it. Yes, I think Hera knows.. But since Annabeth and Percy would be the "perfect family", she would keep it a secret.**

**Krista: Yes, yes she is. Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Queen NekoChan: Glad I can keep it interesting. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Queen NekoChan: Hey! Thanks for the idea, I'll probably add something like that in the next chapter.**

**Queen NekoChan: I'm done with it (Obviously) :) ! Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Andrea: Awww, thanks, and I will!**

**Seaweedbrain113097: WAAAAHH! I am :D:D**


	11. Unpleasant birthday surprises

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, Rick Riordan does.**

**EDIT: Now with paragraphs :P This is just a edited version!**

Annabeth felt as if she was squeezed through some sort of a tube, managing to land on the ground, directly on her back. Disoriented, she got up and looked around. Everything was out of place: candles were floating in the air, talking hats were appearing out of nowhere, and it seemed as they were having some sort of a spelling contest. A badger, an eagle, a snake, and a lion were playing chess near a river, all wearing glasses and pointed hats. She shook her head a few times, even rubbed her eyes, but nothing seemed to help; she was awake. Suddenly, the ground opened up, and a horrifying baby head stuck up. It had scratches, bruises and cuts everywhere, and Annabeth could only watch petrified, as it crawled closer. She let out a scream, and tried to turn around. Sure, she could fight Hydras, Echidna, Hellhounds and even Furies, but this baby was scaring her. An arm grabbed her shoulders, and she kicked out, her foot collided with something soft, followed by an "oof!" sound. She reached out and turned on her lamp on her nightstand. On the ground, Percy was lying, looking strangely uncomfortable, until she realized where exactly she had kicked him.

"Oh my gods! Perce, I'm so... Wait! What are you doing here?" She swung around in her bed, got a hold of his arm, and yanked him roughly up.

Percy stood a little unsteady, before managing to gain balance, and looked sheepishly at her. "Why, am I not allowed to visit my favorite girlfriend?"

"I am your only girlfriend, you dolt! Or at least, I hope FOR YOU that I am." She smiled, while mock-eyeing her knife stationed on the nightstand.

"Yes, yes. Well, I feel my presence is unwanted, so I'll go off." He turned around, and quickly dashed out of the room, leaving Annabeth thoroughly confused. 'What just happened?' she thought to herself. Weighing the option of either getting out of bed or catching more sleep, the first one got to her, mainly because her curiosity overruled her being tired. She quickly pulled off her pajamas, and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Putting her hair roughly in a ponytail, she walked out of Cabin six, and darted towards the big house. She was sure that Percy would be there; it was, after all, half past six, which meant breakfast. The cold, damp grass tickled her ankles, and it sent chills up her spines.

When she got to the big house, she decided to go inside, not because she didn't like to be outside, but those dark clouds promised nothing but rain. When she got closer to the door, she could hear a faint whispering from inside of the big house. She leaned closer, but the whispering stopped. Her brain weighed the choices she had: if there was an attack from inside of camp, then she should probably alert Chiron or Mr. D, but if it was just a prank, she could (and would) stop it before it got out of hand. She sneaked around the house, and peeked inside from one of the windows. It didn't seem as anybody was there, and that was when, she carefully, and as silent as possible, opened the window and slipped inside. Suddenly there was an outline of a person near the door. She took her chance, rolled on the balls of her feet, and jumped. She reached for her dagger, the one she always carried around her, everybody knew she was useless with a bow and arrow, and smashed her foot into the small of the back of the intruder, effectively knocking him/her down. There was a sharp intake of air from the person below her.

"Who are you?" She hissed near the person's ear, focusing her dagger right above the head, taking no chances in case of a surprise attack.

"Damn it, Annabeth! Get off of me!" Annabeth gasped, the voice belonged to no one else, but Thalia Grace.

"Oh my gods, Thals! I'm so, so, so sorry! But what the hell are you doing hiding in the big house? You were lucky that I decided not to attack and ask questions later."

Thalia snorted, wobbling a little when she stood up. "Oh yeah, if what you just did wasn't attacking, I wouldn't want to be near you when you decide to attack."

Annabeth blushed, and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder to steady her further. Suddenly the room was surrounded by twenty shadows, all taking a deep breath before screaming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Annabeth blinked once, she blinked twice, starring fondly at the group. The lights went on, and she saw almost every camper.

"Wow... Thanks guys!" She said quietly, she was still recovering from the thought of being overpowered by twenty people six thirty.

Percy was one of the people closest, so naturally he congratulated her personally first. Adding a sweet kiss on the cheek, he made room for everyone else who wished to pass their congratulations to the birthday girl. After a little while of "Your Welcomes" and "Thank Yous" she got a little while to eat breakfast.

Soon it was time to open their presents. It was not a camp tradition to give each other presents, but they had decided that a little boost of happiness always helped the camp mood, so presents were bought anyway. She knew of that, but the stack this year clearly surprised her. There were almost 15 small and medium packages, all in different colors. She reached for the closest one, and saw that it was from her mom. A small card was stuck under the ribbons, and she carefully read the card first.

_My dearest Annabeth,_

_You are seventeen already. Young, beautiful and unimaginably talented, both in the arts of wisdom, but also in the art of friendships. You know that I am proud of you, and I truly am. You have shown the whole Olympus not to challenge a daughter of Athena. Other than that, I shall try to Iris Message you soon, preferably today. The package that you are getting is a gift, with the help of Lord Hephaestus and Lady Iris, I have made so that it will be easier to communicate. It will be called a "Drachma necklace", and it works like the Iris messaging, just a faster and more secure way. You rub the drachma, call the name of which person you want to talk to, or what location. It also has a password function, so that it will not be possible for any who wish you harm to abuse it. To activate your password, rub the drachma twice and clearly state your wish for password. I hope it will be appreciated. Take care and stay safe._

_Mother, Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategies._

_PS. Try not to stay to close to Perseus, I still think that he is a bad influence to you, my dear._

Annabeth snorted at the PS, but was nonetheless extremely pleased with the gift. She unwrapped the drachma, and put in on, making a note to remember setting a password.

She opened present after present. From Thalia, she got a small golden dagger and a holster to tie to your leg. From Percy she got a ring, after the pointed look she had sent him, he quickly reassured that it was NOT an engagement ring, nor a purity ring. Probably a disappointment to her Mother, she wished for her to stay "pure" for as long as possible. What did that make her now? Dirty? She mused inwardly, cracking a small smile. He explained that it was a relationship ring, supposed to bring luck and happiness. Inside was her and Percy's name. She kissed him for quite a while for that present, promising that she would wear it every time she dressed up.

From Nico, she got a book on architecture. She was thrilled for the present, already planning to bury her head in it at the first chance she got; she thanked Nico and added a quick kind of awkward hug. The rest of the presents were mostly books, and a few of them were makeup, obviously from the Aphrodite Cabin. She had also gotten a multi colorful bag with white beads sown on. She put everything in it, surprised how big it really was. Finally there was one last present back. It was small, way to girly and shocking pink, no doubt on her mind who it was from. She clenched her teeth, holding the package at least half a meter away from her body, and apparently, Travis and Connor thought this was hilarious. She opened the package, so she could barely skim, what was inside. She yelped and threw it away from herself, anything but that, she certainly hadn't expected that. How dared she? She thought angrily, and quickly checked that no one had noticed the little outburst. She quickly regained her composure, got up and picked the pink box of the floor, before sliding it into her new bag. Excusing herself for a short moment, she walked down towards the bathrooms. When there was a stall empty, she sneaked inside and opened her present of Aphrodite. Peeling the wrapper off, and shaking its content into the palm of her hand, she realized just what it was.

_Aphrodite's 100% accuracy pregnancy test for when you are expecting a little demi-god._

She gritted her teeth again. What the Hell was wrong with this woman? Couldn't she get it through the thick skull of hers, that she wasn't pregnant? Probably not, she muttered to herself, the fumes from the hairspray had probably killed the Goddess' brain cells.

Weighing the pro's and con's, the final decision was to just take the damn test, proving every single person wrong. Taking the pregnancy test was easy enough, and after reading the instructions on the back, it said to wait 5-10 minutes for total accuracy. She put it in her pocket, but away from public view, and got back into the great hall. Just before entering, a hand was placed on her arm, twirling her around. Percy stood, casually leaned against a pole, looking, well, hot, for a lack of a better word.

"What up, Wise Girl? Did you fall into the toilet or what? We haven't seen the birthday girl for quite a while, Thalia was about to organize a rescue team." He said cheekily, earning himself a smack on the arm, and a glare.

"Well, I was just..." She wondered if she should tell Percy the truth. He deserved to know, didn't he? She took a calming breath. "Aphrodite gave me a pregnancy test for my birthday, can you believe it? Well, she has some crazy idea about me being pregnant, totally out spaced, right?"

"A pregnancy test? Well, is it a boy or a girl?" he said smiling; surely she was not pregnant.

"Haven't checked yet. Want to go down to the lake and check it there?" Annabeth thought the whole thing was rather ridiculous, but she couldn't wait to rub the smug smile away from Aphrodite's face.

"Sure, why not?"

They walked in comfortable silence down to the lake. When they got the edge, they took a hold of each other's hand.

"Are you ready to not be a father?" She asked him in a mock-serious tone.

"Yes." With that they drew the pregnancy test. They stared at the pregnancy test, then at each other and then back at the test. Annabeth let out a yelped, as if it had burned her fingers, and the pregnancy test flew into the lake.

"Yo-you don't reckon there's a chance it's wrong?" She asked shakily, her eyes following the slowly sinking test.

"I don't kn..." Percy got interrupted by a golden light, so powerful that they had to shield their eyes. As the light slowly dimmed, they blinked to erase the black spots dancing in front of their eyes.

Before them stood the most terrifying sight known to mankind. Athena, Goddess of Battle Strategies and Wisdom, was currently standing in front of the two demi-gods, dressed from head to toe in golden armor and a sword in hand. Her hair danced in the wind, and her stormy grey eyes literally stormed.

"Perseus Jackson, what a nice surprise." The Goddess said, sarcasm almost dripped from her voice. "How I shall enjoy cutting you into teeny, tiny pieces and feeding you two your daddy's fish."

Percy was not one to get scared, but an angry God or Goddess was never a pretty sight, it didn't help when the anger was directed at you. He gulped rather loudly, but took a step towards Athena, while pushing Annabeth half behind him. She huffed in annoyance, and got up to his sight, arms crossed.

"Nice to see you too, Mother." Her eyes were ice cold and piercing.

"Annabeth." She nodded shortly, indicating that she was still pissed; she turned her glare towards Percy once again. A wave roared, and Poseidon stepped out of the lake. He too looked angry, but more at Athena than at Percy or Annabeth.

"What do you think you are doing?" His trident in his hand, almost itched to be used as a weapon.

"I am trying to get it through your son's thick kelp brain that I am going to cut off his manhood and fit it to your darling fish." Athena seethed with anger, and so did Annabeth. She was tired of this discussion, and it was soon to be turned into a Ping-Pong match of insults between Athena and Poseidon.

"HEY! Would you two knock it off? Yes, I am unfortunately..." A hand shot over her mouth, and Percy looked warningly upon the sky. He put a finger to his lips, ssh-ing her.

"Percy is right; you never know who is listening. Come with me." Poseidon's angry façade was replaced by a friendlier smile, as he looked at his son.

Poseidon waved his trident, and a wave came rushing towards them, absorbing them in a dry whirlpool. The last to be heard was "THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO SOME SEAFISH PALACE!" clearly from Athena, before all four were lost from sight.

TO BE CONTINUED *DUN DUN DUUUNNN*

Hey Guys, sorry for the evil cliffie ;( Be sure to leave a review, even if it is just a "MORE!" (I like suggestions though :} )

BTW I am answering reviews when I get back, 'cause I'm going to ATHENS on Sunday, and I'm back the next Friday.

Talk to you soon, XOXOX Luna the vamp

Beta: Hey!~ My name is Queen NekoChan, and I just_had_to say something about this chapter. One, the first paragraph had me laughing like hell and thinking "WTF?", and two, the last part was HILARIOUS XD. Luna the vamp told me she was going to Athens a while ago, and I was sad.~ I WANNA GO TO ATHENS TOO!~ Anybody else crying because of the cliffhanger? Because I am. I want the next chapter!~ Lol, this is longer than the A/N XD. Bye!~


End file.
